The Legend Satan Lucifer
by FI.InfiniteGate
Summary: Dia yang dikatakan telah tewas saat Great War, kini kembali dengan wujud dan kekuatan baru yang tidak diketahui. Pemuda berrambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru shappire. Akankah dia bisa merubah dunia.
1. Akhir dan Sebuah Awal

**The Legend Satan Lucifer**

 **Created By** : BlackLoserJr

 **Disclaimer** : **Naruto** milik [ **Masashi** **Kishimoto** ] dan

 **High** **School** **DxD** milik [ **Ichiei** **Ishibumi** ]

 **Rate** : M [ For Safety ]

 **Genre** : Action, Advanture, Supranatural, Etc.

 **Pairing** : ...?...

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typtidak, OOC, OC,Alternative Universe, Hasil Pemikiran Sendiri, and Etc

 **Summari** : Dia yang dikatakan telah tewas saat Great War, kini kembali dengan wujud dan kekuatan baru yang tidak diketahui. Pemuda berrambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru shappire. Akankah dia bisa merubah dunia.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T R** **EAD**

Chapter 1 : Akhir Dan Sebuah Awal

 **Duarrr..!!!**

Suara ledakan terdengar cukup keras, asap mengepul menutupi tempat asal ledakan tadi. Beberapa detik berlalu asap yang menutupi tempat tersebutpun mulai hilang tertiup angin. Nampak seorang laki-laki berambut putih perak terbaring tak berdaya, matanya pun terbuka dan nampaklah mata berwarna biru shapirre. Diapun mendongak keatas lalu mencoba membuka mulut, walaupun itu sulit sampai sebuah kata terucap dari mulutnya.

"Mengapa engkau mau Membunuhku" entah pertanyaan dia tujukan kepada siapa. Tiba-tiba dari atas datanglah cahaya yang sangat terang.

"Aku tak pernah berniat membunuhmu Lucifer" entah dari mana suara itu berasal. Ternyata laki-laki berrambut perak tadi bernama Lucifer. Ya dia adalah Maou Lucifer, Malaikat pertama yang diusir dari Surga karena alasan tertentu oleh **TUHAN** (dalam anime) dan sekarang menjadi pempimpin di Underworld.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu, wahai Lucifer Anak-Ku", suara misterius itu kembali terdengar.

"lalu kenapa engkau melakukan ini kepadaku Ayah, apakah karena kesalahanku dulu" tanya sang Lucifer. Ternyata pemilik nama misterius tadi adalah Kami-sama.

Kami-sama tidak menjawab, setelah beberapa detik berlalu diapun kembali berbicara.

"Ku harap kau menyadari dimana letak kesalahanmu Lucifer..." Kami-sama menggantung ucapannya, kemudian melanjutkannya.

Suara hembusan angin pun terdengar dan menutupi suara pembicaraan antara Kami-sama dengan Lucifer. Cahaya itu pun tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja, menyisakan Lucifer yang terbaring diatas tanah dan termenung.

"Mungkin aku akan mengasingkan diriku, dan merenungi kesalahanku seperti perkataan-Mu Ayah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama dan aku ingin melihat bagai mana mahluk ciptaan- **Mu** membuat perdamaian seperti yang kau idam-idamkan" Lucifer bermonolog.

 **Skip time 100 tahun kemudian**

Banyak hal yang terjadi setelah pertemuan antara Kami-sama dengan Lucifer. Seperti Great War yang selesai dengan gencatan senjata yang dilakukan antara masing-masing fraksi. Great War sendiri membuat masing-masing fraksi mengalami kerugian dimana fraksi yang mengalami kerugian paling besar adalah fraksi malaikat dimana mereka kehilangan pemimpin mereka yaitu **Kami-sama**. Sedangkan fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh kehilangan pemimpinnya yaitu Satan Lucifer yang pertama dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang pertama. Selain itu fraksi iblis juga kehilangan beberapa dari 72 pilar utama iblis dan menyisakan 34 pilar, sedangkan fraksi malaikat jatuh kehilangan 3/4 pasukan mereka.

Beberapa tahun kemudian pun terjadi Civil War di fraksi iblis, yaitu antara golongan maou lama dan generasi muda. Golongan maou lama pun kalah oleh generasi muda yang dipimpin oleh 4 iblis muda yang kemudian diangkat menjadi Yondai Maou yaitu Sirzech Gremory menjadi Maou Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth menjadi Maou Beelzebub, Serafal Sitri menjadi Maou Leviathan, dan terakhir Falbium Glasya-Laboras menjadi Maou Asmodeus.

 **Skip time beberapa tahun kemudian**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia adalah murid baru disekolah bernama Kuoh Akademy. Sekolah itu sendiri merupakan sekolah SMA khusus perempuan yang beberapa tahun ini di ubah menjadi sekolah campuran, maka tidak heran jika jumlah siswa perempuan lebih banyak dari pada siswa laki-laki, bahkan ketua OSISnya pun juga perempuan.

Pemuda berrambut pirang tadi pun bingung harus pergi kemana agar sampaii ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tiba-tiba diapun didatangi seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata ungu yang selaras dengan warna bola matanya yang juga berwarna ungu.

"Siapa kau pemuda-san, dan kenapa kau disini secara aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah ini, apa kau seorang siswa baru" tanya perempuan tadi kepada pemuda tadi dengan wajah datarnya. Pemuda tadi pun Sweetdrop 'apa-apaan dia, dia yang tanya dia juga yang jawab dan apa-apaan wajah datarnya itu'.

"Ya aku murid baru di sekolahan ini, dan perkenalkan namaku Naruto Namikaze, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto" jawab sekaligus kenal pemuda tadi yang bernama Naruto tadi dan di akhiri dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"aku Souna Sitori, Ketua OSIS di sekolah ini" jawab perempuan tadi yang ternyata adalah Souna Sitri Ketua OSIS di Kuoh Akademi.

"Kau terlihat bingung, apa aku bisa membantumu" tanya Souna sekaligus menawarkan bantuan.

" Hehehe, maaf Kaichou apa kau bisa memberi tahuku dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah" tanya Naruto dengan tawa kikuknya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Souna menghela nafas, lalu menjawab.

" ikuti aku" jawabnya singkat lalu melangkah pergi.

Suasana hening pun memenuhi perjalanan mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

'Banyak sekali aura iblis muda yang berada di Sekolah ini, apa sekolah ini adalah markas mereka, aku harus mencari nformasi' pikir Naruto.

'Orang ini, aku merasakan dia memiliki kekuatan yang besar, tetapi auranya menunjukan bahwa dia adalah manusia, Secret Gear...tidak tidak aku harus mencari tahu dan mencoba memasukkannya kedalam Pearegeku' batin Souna.Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku Souna-san" Naruto berkata sambil agak membungkukkan badan.

"sama-sama Naruto-san, hal ini sudah jadi tugas seorang Ketua OSIS. Kalo begitu saya undur diri dulu" ucap Sona sopan.

Melihat Sona melangkah pergi Naruto segera mengetok pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah sembari menunggu dipersilahkan masuk oleh yang mempunyai ruangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dengan membawa seragam Kuoh Akademi di tangannya.

"hm... Sekarang tinggal mencari kelasku, tapi dimana?" ucapnya sambil melihat lorong sekolah yang panjang.

 **Skip time**

Naruto sekarang berdiri di depan pintu kelas 12A, kenapa Naruto bisa berada di depan kelas 12A jawabannya ada di kertas yg ada di tangannya. Kertas itu tadi diberi oleh Kepala Sekolah bersamaan dengan seragam yang Naruto terima.

 **Tok...tok...tok**

Terdengar suara pintu kelas diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar kelas. Kelas yang awalnya ramai tiba-tiba hening. Guru yang sedang mengajar pun berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang berdiri didepan pintu kelas.

"Ohayo Sensei, aku murid baru di kelas ini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan kertas yang diberikan oleh Kepala Sekolah.

"Ohh jadi kamu murid baru, silahkan masuk di kelas barumu" jawab sang Sensei sambil mempersilahkan murid barunya masuk

"Kita kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Pemuda-san" ucap lembut sang Sensei

"Ohayo minna-san, watashi wa Naruto Namikaze desu. Hobiku berlatih cita-cita kalian tidak perlu tau"

 **Krik...krik...krik**

"kyaa tampannya...!!"

"dimana rumahmu Naruto-kun"

"maukah jadi pacarku Naruto-kun"

Suara teriakan siswi 12A membuat kelas menjadi ramai, tapi berbeda dengan siswa yang palah mengupat dan mengutuk Naruto.

 **Brakk!!!**

"DIAMM" bentak sang Sensei sambil menggebrak meja. Hal ini langsung membuat seluruh siswa di kelas diam seribu bahasa bak patung.

'shitt... kenapa setiap Sekolah ada Sensei galak' batin Naruto dengan ekspresi agak takut.

"Aku Sizuki Nomura (oc),dan aku yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu 1 tahun kedepan"

"Namikaze-san bisa duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang Gremory-san, Gremory-san bisa kau angkat tanganmu" ucap Sizuki lembut.

"Ha'i Sensei" sebuah suara mengintrupsi pandangan Naruto untuk melihat asal suara, dia pun melihat ada gadis berambut merah maron yang sedang mengangkat tangan.

'hmm.. Gremory ya' bantin Naruto

"Silahkan duduk Namikaze-san dan kita bisa mulai kembali pelajarannya" ujar Sizuki-sensei dan dibalas dengusan oleh seluruh siswa kelas 12A. Pelajaran pun dimulai kembali.

 **Skip time**

 **Kriinggg!!!**

Tak terasa bel istirahat pun sudah berbunyi, banyak siswa yang berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin sekolah mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Beralih ke pemuda berambut pirang yang saat ini masih duduk dibangkunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya

"haahh... kenapa di dunia ini ada saja pelajaran hitung hitungan seperti itu membuatku pusing saja, mungkin ada baiknya aku berkeliling di Sekolah baru ini" ujarnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Entah sudah takdir atau bukan di depan kelas dia bertemu dengan 2 gadis berambut merah maron dan biru gelap yang dia kenal bernama Rias Gremory dan yang satunya entahlah dia tidak tau.

"hai Namikaze-kun kau mau kemana" ucap manja gadis berambut biru gelap itu

"Aku hanya ingin berkeliling sambil melihat lihat sekolah baruku ini err..."

"Akeno, Akeno Himejima salam kenal Namikaze-kun dan bolehkah aku ikut berkeliling denganmu"ujar Akeno cepat sambil menyampaikan keinginannya untuk ikut berkeliling dengan Naruto.

"umm tentu, mengapa tidak. Ee...Akeno-san kau bisa memanggilku Naruto saja karena aku tidak suka keformalan" "Ha'i Naruto-kun" balas Akeno lembut.

"Akeno, apa kau lupa kita masih punya urusan" Rias yang dari tadi diam saja (baca : dikacangin) akhirnya bicara dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Ara Bochou mengganggu saja" ucap Akeno sedikit kesal.

"Cepatlah kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ucap Rias lalu berjalan pergi.

"Haahh... gomen ne atas sikap Rias tadi, sepertinya dia sedang ada masalah" ucap Akeno meminta maaf atas kelakuan kurang sopan dari Rias.

"Tak apa aku bisa memakluminya" balas Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dan maaf tidak bisa menemani mu berkeliling, mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling kota Kuoh" ucap Akeno dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah tak apa aku mengerti kok, tapi Akeno-san harus janji menemaniku berkeliling lain kali" balas Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu Naruto-kun jangan lupa untuk mampir di Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, jaa ne" ucap Akeno sambil berlari mengejar Rias dengan wajah agak merah di pipinya.

"yah pada akhirnya aku sendiri lagi, lebih baik aku pergi ke atap sekolah saja" guman Naruto pelan lalu melangkah pergi.

 **Change Scane**

Di sebuah ruangan bergaya Eropa Klasik tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir merah dan bergambar burung Phenex ditengahnya. Membuat orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lingkungan sihir itu.

"ahh.. sudah lama aku tidak ke dunia ini, aku kesini hanya untuk menemuimu Rias Sayang" muncul Laki-laki berambut pirang dengan pakaian Jas merah dari lingkaran sihir tadi.

Issei yang tersadar dari terkejutnya bertanya "Siapa pria itu Bochou" "dia adalah Raiser Phenex... "bukan Rias yang menjawab tetapi wanita berambut putih bernama Graiffia Lucifuge istri dari Sirzech Lucifer.

"dan dia adalah..."ucapnya digantung

Seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tegang menunggu lanjutan ucapan dari Graiffia yang menggantung.

"...tunanangan dari Rias Ojou-sama"lanjut Graiffia membuat mereka yang ada disana terkejut kecuali beberapa dari mereka yang sudah tau.

 **Atap Sekolah**

Naruto saat ini sedang tiduran di bangku yang ada di atap sekolah sambil memandang pemandangan langit senja ditemani dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut pirangnya berkibar indah.

 **Deg!!!**

Sebuah aura yang tidak asing membuat matanya yang semula terpejam kini terbuka.

"Aura ini, aura dari iblis api, sepertinya akan ada masalah besar di sini" guman Naruto pelan.

"ahh... sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang".

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dia berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Kenapa tasnya masih ada di kelas, jawabnya dia bolos pelajaran terakhir di hari pertamanya masuk Sekolah barunya ini. (hzz... Murid yang tidak patut di contoh)

 **Tap...tap...tap**

Suara derap langkah terdengar mengisi suasana sunyi pada malam hari di sekitar area taman. Pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto yang sedang Berjalan-jalan di area taman. Naruto sendiri sekarang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya, itu karena dia pikir pergi ke taman dulu tidak buruk juga.

"sunyi seperti biasanya" memang sebelum bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi Naruto sering mampir ke taman ini.

"hiks...hiks kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku, apa karena aku ini iblis sehingga kami sama tidak memberkatiku".

Terdengar suara yang samar-samar, suara itu seperti suara seorang gadis. Bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri semua, dia berpikir itu suara makhluk halus(baca=hantu) yang bernama kuntilanak(njirr di Jepang kok ada mbak Kunti sih). Tapi pikirannya segera dihilangkan dan memilih untuk pulang ke Apartemennya.

 **TBC** or **END**

Haiii reader sekali, saya ucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk baca fic gaje buatan ane ini hehehe :v

Kebetulan aku adalah author baru jadi maklum ya klo gaya penulisannya masih amburadul. dan aku ucapkan terimakasih lagi jika reader sekalian mau memberikan saran(ngoreksi jga boleh). ok sekian sampai jumpa di next chap...

 **Spesial Thanks** to **RiesA AfieLa**


	2. Teman Baru dan Cerita Baru

The Legend Satan Lucifer

Created By : BlackLoserJr

Disclaimer : Naruto milik [Masashi Kishimoto] dan

High School DxD milik [Ichiei Ishibumi]

Rate : M

Genre : Action, Advanture, Supranatural, Etc

Pairing : ...?...

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC,Alternative Universe, Hasil Pemikiran Sendiri, and Etc

Summari : Dia yang dikatakan telah tewas saat Great War, kini kembali dengan wujud dan kekuatan baru yang tidak diketahui. Pemuda berrambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru shappire. Akankah dia bisa merubah dunia.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

 **Naruto POV**

Hidup didunia yang damai memang menenangkan, tetapi terkadang aku juga merasa bosan. ahh mungkin kemampuan bertarungku sudah menumpul, karena sudah jarang terasah. Walaupun begitu mungkin ini lebih baik daripada terus berperang yang nantinya akan menimbulkan banyak korban yang tak bersalah.

Oh ya kemarin Zetsu memberi informasi bahwa akan ada Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin memicu perang. Hahh aku jadi penasaran siapa dia, bukan Belial sudah mati beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu. Atau mungkin pemimpin mereka yang baru, ahh sudahlah biar nanti ku suruh Zetsu mencari informasi tentang itu.

Sudah hampir jam 7 sepertinya, sebaiknya aku ciptakan clon untuk menggantikanku berangkat ke sekolah, entah kenapa hari ini aku malas sekali ke sekolah. Oh ya ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak iblis Gremory itu izin ke sekolah, entah masalah apa yang terjadi di kubu iblis aku masih malas untuk ikut campur. Aku masih ingin menikmati hidupku yang tenang ini.

 **Naruto POV end**

 **Another Place**

"Danchou persiapan sudah hampir selesai. Tinggal menunggu umpan kita disambar".

"Kerja bagus Ruciel, kita tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memulai Great War jilid 2 ini hahhah".

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada makhluk misterius yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'Aku harus segera memberitau Naruto-sama akan hal ini" ucapnya sebelum menghilangan masuk kedalam tanah.

 **Underworld**

Saat ini sedang terjadi Rating Game antara pihak Rias Gremory melawan Riser Phenex's. Di awal pertarungan memang kedua pihak bertarung imbang tetapi saat pertarungan memasuki pertengahan pihak Riser mulai telah lihat mendominasi. Hal ini karena pihak Rias sendiri sudah kehabisan stamina sedangkan untuk Riser mereka di unggulkan karena miliki Phenex's Tear yang dapat menyembuhkan berbagai luka fisik dan mengembalikan stamina secara instan, apalagi Phenex's dikatakan abadi karena memiliki regenerasi yang cukup cepat.

"Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan Sekiryutei, liat bahkan majikanmu terlihat khawatir hahaha" ucap Riser pada Issei dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei Rias apa kau belum mau menyerah, atau kuhabisi dulu Sekiryutei ini agar kau mau mengaku kalah" tanya Riser kepada Rias dengan Nada yang Arogan.

"Ja-jang-an Bo-bochou, a-aku ma-masih bisa berbertarung" ucap Issei dengan suara yang terputus-putus.

"Diam kau iblis rendahan" ucap Raiser sambil menendang tubuh Issei dengan keras sampai menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras.

 **Chougg**

"Cu-cukup Riser berhenti, a-aku menyerah" ucap Rias dengan suara parau.

"Pihak Rias Ojou-sama telah menyerah, pemenang Rating Game kali ini Riser Phenex's-sama" terdengar suara Grayfia menandakan pertandingan Rating Game telah selesai. Para pendukung Riser bersorak-sorai merayakan kemenangan ini. Sementara peerage Rias saat ini sedang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit di Underworld untuk diobati.

Kini tibalah hari pernikahan antara Rias Gremory dengan Heirles klan Phenex's yaitu Riser Phenex's. Nampak ekspresi sedih di wajah Rias Gremory. Melihat itu Bochou-nya sedih peerage Rias yang saat itu datang kecuali Issei yang entah ada dimana sekarang juga ikut sedih.

Acara pernikahan pun dimulai, diawali dengan sambutan tuan rumah yaitu Riser Phenex's itu sendiri. Belum sempat Riser menyelesaikan sambutannya pintu Mansion Phenex's didobrak dari luar. Ternyata Issei lah pelaku pendobrak tersebut karena dirinya tidak terima calon Haremnya ingin di curi orang lain. Melihat tamu undangannya sudah datang Sirzech Lucifer yang tadinya hanya di belakang layar kini akhirnya keluar.

"Ah Issei-kun akhirnya kau datang, aku sempat khawatir tadi" ucap Sirzech membuat para hadirin menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Lucifer-sama" ucap Riser dengan ekspresi bingung serta nada kesal di ucapannya karena pernikahannya terganggu.

"oh begini Riser-kun sebelum kamu menikahi adikku, aku ingin kau bertarung lagi dengan Issei-kun untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau memang benar-benar layak bersanding dengan Rias" ucap Sirzech menjawab kebingungan Riser.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengalahkannya di Rating Game kemarin".

"oh aku menganggap hal itu sudah biasa karena kamu dan Peeragemu sudah berulang kali mengikuti Rating Game sedangkan Rias baru pertama kali bertarung di Rating Game".

"Baiklah Aku terima tantangan Anda, dan akan ku pastikan Sekiryutei itu tamat kali ini" ucap Riser arogan.

"Karena kedua pihak bersedia maka pertandingan bisa kita mulai sekarang, Grayfia kirim mereka ke dimensi buatan" ucap Sirzech kepada Queennya.

"Ha'i Lucifer-sama"

( Pertarungan Issei dengan Riser sama kaya di cannon jadi skip aja).

"hm pertarungan yang menarik, ah sepertinya sudah cukup informasi yang aku dapat, aku harus segera pergi" ucap sosok misterius yang kemudian hilang masuk kedalam tanah.

 **Degg**

'Aura apa itu tadi, sial kami kecolongan' ucap Sirzech dalam hati setelah merasakan aura yang aneh.

 **Skip Time**

Terlihat hari ini wajah dari Rias dan Peareggenya tampak sangat bahagia, mungkin karena gagalnya pernikahan Rias dengan Raiser. Issei yang menjadi aktor dalam menggagalkan pernikahan itu terlihat sangat senang karena calon Haremnya tidak jadi berkurang apa lagi saat mendengar pujian dari teman-temannya membuat seakan menjadi yang terkuat.

Tak terasa saat ini mereka telah sampai di gerbang masuk Kuoh Academy. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk melihat sekolah mereka ini karena sudah satu minggu lebih mereka izin untuk latihan persiapan Rating Game.

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu kita tidak berangkat, nampak tak ada yang berubah" ucap Rias mengawali pembicaraan.

"Ahh iya juga satu minggu lebih ya, aku jadi kangen dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno menyahuti ucapan Rias.

"Ish Akeno kenapa dipikiranmu cuma ada anak baru itu sih" ucap Rias.

"Ara ara kau cemburu ya Rias" balas Akeno sambil menggoda Rias.

"Ma-mana mungkin" ucap Rias agak terbata-bata. Sementara yang lain hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka berdua. Mereka tidak ingin mengganggu suasana seperti ini karena jarang-jarang Rias dan Akeno bercanda sampai seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian lewatlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Nampaknya dia terburu-buru sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Rias dan teman-teman disana. Akeno menyadari itu langsung saja memanggil nama pemuda itu.

"Naruto-kun, hey disini" panggil Akeno sambil melambaikan tangan.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil Naruto pun berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"ah Akeno-san ada apa"tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memanggilmu saja kikikiki" balas Akeno diakhir tawa khasnya.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun perkenalkan mereka teman satu klub denganku" lanjut Akeno.

Naruto mendengar itu langsung saja memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto siswa pindahan dari Jerman, salam kenal minna-san".

"Hyoudo Issei, salam kenal" ucap Issei agak ketus karena melihat kandidat yang sepertinya akan mencuri calon Haremnya.

"Kiba Yuuto, salam kenal Senpai".

"Asia Argento dari kelas XI-B, salam kenal Naruto-senpai".

"Koneko Toujou, dari kelas X-A, salam kenal Senpai".

"Tadi kenapa kau terlihat terburu-buru Naruto-kun" tanya Akeno agak heran melihat tadi Naruto berjalan terburu-buru sampai tidak menyadari dirnya dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tadi aku merasa sudah terlambat berangkat ke sekolah".

"A-ano Senpai bukannya bel baru berbunyi setengah jam lagi" ucap Asia dan dibalas anggukan oleh temannya yang lain.

'tunggu dulu tadi di apartemen jam sudah pukul 7, sial kusso Zetsu akan ku balas kau nanti' batin Naruto.

"Ahaha mungkin tadi aku salah lihat jam, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita langsung ke sekolah saja" ucap Naruto mengajak teman barunya masuk ke sekolah.

Sesampainya Akeno dan Naruto di depan kelas Akeno sempat berhenti sebentar.

"Naruto-kun kayaknya ada yang tertinggal tapi apa?" ucap Akeno bertanya-tanya.

"Mungkin hanya firasatmu saja" balas Naruto enteng.

Di depan Gerbang

"Sialan Kau Akeno, bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan aku hanya karena siswa baru itu".

Skip Time (pulang sekolah)

"Ahh besok hari Minggu, enaknya ngapain ya hmmm" ucap Naruto dalam pose berpikir.

"oh ya lebih baik aku jalan-jalan keliling kota Kuoh" lanjut Naruto.

"Itu ide yang bagus Naruto-kun".

"Souka, ehhh..." Padahal tadi dia bicara sendiri kok ada yang nyaut. Dengan perasaan was-was perlahan dia melihat kebelakang.

" **BOOMM** "

"Woaaaa" Naruto yang kaget langsung saja terjungkal kebelakang.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali Naruto-kun ahaha lihat ekspresimu" tawa Akeno dengan tidak elitnya.

"Ittei sakitnya punggungku" mendengar suara yang ia kenal ia pun bangun dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena terjatuh.

"Akeno-san kau mengagetkanku" ucap Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

"Go-gomen ahahaha" ucap Akeno meminta maaf tapi belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Sudahlah aku pulang saja" ucap Naruto (Ngambek nih yee).

"eee Naruto-kun tunggu, kita pulang bersama yaa".

"Terserahlah" ucap Naruto masih ngambek.

Di perjalanan pulang pun mereka hanya diam, tanpa ada yang berbicara satu kata pun.

"Naruto-kun tunggu aku benar-benar minta maaf soal tadi, aku hanya ingin bercanda saja apa kau salah" ucap Akeno mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hn" dan hanya dibalas hn oleh Naruto.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, apapun akan ku lakukan asal kau maafkanku".

"Apapun?".

"ee iya" firasat Akeno sepertinya tidak enak.

"bahkan kalau melakukan hal i-itu" mendengar hal itu Akeno langsung paham dengan yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Ehhh" ucap Akeno kaget.

"Hahaha aku cuma bercanda Akeno-san, tak perlu kaget seperti itu" karena tidak tahan akhirnya Naruto tertawa juga karena telah berhasil mengerjai Akeno.

"Ehemm besok pagi temui aku di taman, nanti aku beri tau apa mauku disana" ucap Naruto setelah berhenti tertawa.

"Ba-baiklah" Akeno yang belum terlalu sadar dari terkejutnya hanya mengiyakan saja ajakan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini, kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok Akeno-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum menghilang di belokan.

"Ch-chan dia memanggilku dengan sufix chan" Akeno yang baru saja sadar dipaksa untuk blank lagi karena mendengar Naruto memanggilnya dengan sufix chan(emang ada yang aneh ya).

 **~~_LsL_~~**

Sesampainya di Apartemen Naruto langsung mandi, setelah itu ia pun membaringkan tubuh diranjang yang ada dikamarnya. Tak berselang lama setelah Naruto berbaring datanglah makhluk Misterius dari lantai kamarnya.

"Saya ingin melapor Naruto-sama" ucap sosok misterius itu.

"apa informasi yang kau bawa kali ini Zetsu" ternyata sosok misterius itu adalah Zetsu.

"Ada sebuah Organisasi baru yang dipimpin oleh Ourobos Dragon Ophis, dan organisasi itu bernama Chaos Brigade. hamba belum tahu apa tujuan mereka tapi seperti hal besar akan terjadi karena melibatkan Ourobos Dragon dan juga malaikat Jatuh itu seperti akan memulai aksinya sebentar lagi Naruto-sama" ucap Zetsu.

"Terus awasi mereka sampai kita tau tujuan sebenarnya mereka dan juga Aku ingin kau mengawasi Malaikat Jatuh yang kau laporkan tadi malam" titah Naruto kepada Zetsu.

"Ha'i Naruto-sama"

"ohh iya Zetsu aku hampir melupakan sesuatu" lanjut Naruto.

"Ap-apa itu Naruto-sama" firasat Zetsu mengatakan akan datang hal buruk.

"Tadi pagi kenapa jam wekerku bisa berubah sendiri" ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Hamba minta maaf Naruto-sama, hamba cuma tidak ingin anda terlambat" ucap Zetsu membela diri.

"tidak ada alasan, sebagai hukuman sebelum pergi cuci pakaian kotorku" titah Naruto.

"Hai Naruto-sama" ucap Zetsu lemas.

Setelah selesai mencuci pakaian kotor tuannya Zetsu pun akhirnya pergi menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto yang sedari awal mengawasi Zetsu dalam menjalankan hukuman pun langsung saja tidur.

Pagi harinya di Apartemen Naruto suasananya begitu tenang tanpa ada keributan sampai tiba-tiba.

"Kuso aku terlambat, aku harus cepat. tunggu apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu, mandi ya mandi" langsung saja tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Sementara itu di Taman

"Naruto-kun mana ya, padahal sudah hampir jam tujuh" ucap Akeno Khawatir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu ya saat perjalanan kesini, semoga saja tidak" lanjutnya.

 **TBC**

Hello minna-san I'm Back hehehe, ok langsung aja, mungkin untuk chap kali ini masih untuk pendalaman karakter Naruto sendiri. Dan untuk muncul nya karakter Zetsu sebagai kaki tangan Naruto ntar di jelasin di flashback kok.

Aku ucapkan terimakasih kasih kepada para reader yang mau membaca fic ini, juga untuk para Senpai yang mau memberikan saran mereka. Jujur tanpa saran dan kritik kalian certa ini tidak akan berkembang.

Saatnya balas Review

 **Kazumine** : Oke siap Senpai, terima kasih sarannya. :v

 **Shiroooo** : Ahaha tenang aja aku gk terlalu suka herem. soalnya nanti fokusnya malah ke romance bukan adventure nya jadi aku ngambil Single Pair aja. u,u

 **Ryu** **Uzumaki** : Terima kasih telah mengoreksi Senpai, udah aku perbaiki di chap ini Moga-moga aja udah bener. oh ya masalah time skip aku juga bingung soal itu, jadi aku buletin aja jdi 100 thn. makasih sarannya Senpai akan ku usahakan diperbaiki dilain kesempatan. XD

 **RiesA** **AfieLa** : Siap Senpai akan ku usahakan untuk diperbaiki di chap-chap berikutnya dan Terima kasih telah member saran yg membangun. :v

 **Nazi** **Menschen** : ini udah lanjut.

 **Ren** **Azure** **Lucifer** **D** **Kanedy** : Siap ndan XD

 **Kokonoe** **201** : aku sebenernya sudah ada pilihan pair sih dan itu single pair. tpi nanti aku pertimbangin dulu deh.

Ok sekian balasan review kalian bye...

 **Salam** **XD**


	3. Awal Kemunculan dan Masalah Baru

**The Legend Satan Lucifer**

 **Created By** : BlackLoserJr

 **Disclaimer** : **Naruto** milik [ **Masashi** **Kishimoto** ] dan

 **High** **School** **DxD** milik [ **Ichiei** **Ishibumi** ]

 **Rate** : M

 **Genre** : Action, Advanture, Supranatural, Etc

 **Pairing** : ...?...

 **Warning** : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC,Alternative Universe, Hasil Pemikiran Sendiri, and Etc

 **Summari** : Dia yang dikatakan telah tewas saat Great War, kini kembali dengan wujud dan kekuatan baru yang tidak diketahui. Pemuda berrambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru shappire. Akankah dia bisa merubah dunia.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Pagi yang indah sebenarnya, tapi tidak kali ini untuk seorang pemuda yang saat ini masih sibuk berlarian didalam rumahnya.

"Kuso, kenapa aku bisa lupa, dimana Zetsu kenapa tidak membangunkan ku" gumannya sambil memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Naruto berangkat menuju taman kota, tapi saat membuka pintu apartemennya.

 **Ceklek**

"K-kau, bagaimana bisa" ucap Naruto kaget.

"Haii Lucifer, bagaimana kabarmu" ucap sosok misterius didepannya.

 **Skip time** (diruang tamu)

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini Kaguya" ucap Naruto menyelidik.

"Maa tentu saja lewat Celah Dimensi yang kau bicarakan itu, walaupun susah mencari dimensi ini juga aku harus melawan Naga merah sih" ucap sosok misterius itu yang ternyata adalah Kaguya Ootsusuki.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa melewati Great Red" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Untuk levelku yang saat ini aku masih bisa membuatnya kwalahan dan aku pun langsung pergi begitu saja".

"Baiklah lalu apa tujuanmu kemari, tidak mungkin kalau cuma menemuiku kan" lanjut Naruto terus menanyai Kaguya.

"ee apa ya, aku cuma ingin menemui mu saja" balas Kaguya.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Tapi saat ini aku ada janji jadi aku harus pergi sekarang".

"Kau sungguh jahat meninggalkan seseorang tamu, apalagi seorang perempuan" ucap Kaguya.

"ya ya ya jadi sekarang apa mau mu" tanya Naruto.

"Apalagi kalau bukan ikut bersamamu"

"hahh ya sudah cepat, aku sudah terlambat".

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju taman. Diperjalanan menuju taman mereka saling mengobrol entah membahas apa, yang terpenting bagi mereka tidak ada keheningan di antara mereka. Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di taman, mungkin karena di perjalanan mereka terlalu asik mengobrol jadi perjalanan mereka terasa cepat.

Merasa telah sampai di tempat yang dia janjikan, Naruto pun mencari-cari keberadaan Akeno saat ini. Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang karna terlalu lama menunggunya pikir Naruto saat itu.

"Hei Lucifer, apa yang kau cari" tanya Kaguya yang melihat Naruto kebingungan.

"Ahh itu aku sedang mencari seseorang dan Kaguya tolong di dunia ini jangan panggil aku Lucifer" balas Naruto dan juga ia meminta Kaguya untuk tidak memanggilnya Lucifer, karena bisa gawat kalau ada yang mendengar bahkan tau siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini saja, karena dia belum tau akan apa yang terjadi di dimensi ini semenjak sepeninggalannya pergi.

"Ha'i Naru-kun, dan kenapa kau bodoh sekali. Kau kan bisa menggunakan sensor untuk mencarinya".

 **Dong!!!**

Entah kenapa dirinya(Naruto) merasa bodoh saat ini. Otaknya akan jenius saat digunakan di pertarungan tapi saat digunakan untuk hal seperti ini otaknya seperti beku dan tak bisa berpikir. Hah mungkin ini bawaan dari sifatnya di Elemental Nation.

Saat ini terlihat Naruto sedang memfokuskan energinya untuk mencari keberadaan dari Akeno. Sementara Kaguya dia hanya diam disamping Naruto sambil senyam-senyum sendiri ( gila ni orang *di Tomogoroshi Kaguya*).

'Ah ini dia hmm di arah belakang, tapi kok terasa dekat ya. jangan-jangan' melirik kebelakang dia melihat Akeno berjalan mengendap-endap. Ahh sudah dia duga pasti mengagetkannya lagi tapi dia pura-pura tidak tau saja.

 **BOMMM**

"Ahh aku kaget, apa tadi ya?" ucap Naruto sambil pura-pura kaget.

"Ah kau tidak asik Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat-buat seakan dia sedih.

"Jadi..." lanjut Akeno.

"Jadi apa? aku tidak paham maksudmu Akeno-san" ucap Naruto, padahal dia paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Akeno tapi mengerjainya sedikit tidak masalahkan hehehe.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat Naruto no Baka, hempp" ucap Akeno lalu menggembungkan pipinya tanda kalau dirinya sedang kesal.

"hehehe...".

" Jangan cuma tertawa cepat jelaskan atauu aku tak mau menemanimu berkeliling" ucap Akeno dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia saat ini benar-benar kesal.

"Iya iya akan ku jelas kan, tadi saat aku bangun tiba-tiba Negara Api menyerang dan ak-"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto-kun" potong Akeno kesal.

"Heheh jadi tadi pagi saat baru bangun tiba-tiba ada tamu tak diundang yang datang ke Apartemen ku. Nah kau bisa lihat ke sampingku dialah orangnya" jelas Naruto.

"ehhh" saat melihat kesamping Naruto, Akeno pun melihat seorang wanita berparas cantik kulit halus bak porselen dan juga rambut putih perak yang indah. Karena merasa yang dia tatap merasa tidak nyaman Akeno pun mengulurkan tangannya tanda perkenalan.

"Akeno Himejima, salam kenal" ucap Akeno memperkenalkan diri.

"Otsutsuki Kaguya, istri dari Naruto-kun. Benarkan Naruto-kun" ucap Kaguya yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya menyimak pembicaraan Naruto dan Akeno.

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Kaguya, tapi dia merasakan ada yang janggal dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaguya tadi. Setelah berpikir cukup lama diapun akhirnya menyadari hal yang janggal tadi.

"Ehhh tunggu-tunggu sejak kapan kita menikah" ucap Naruto panik.

"Hiks hiks kau tidak mau mengakuiku Naruto-kun, bahkan kau melupakan kapan pernikahan kita" ucap Kaguya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat seolah-olah dia sangat sedih.

'Hahh jadi sudah menikah ya' batin Akeno sambil menghela nafas karena harapan untuk mendapatkan Naruto pupus saat mendengar Naruto sudah menikah.

Setelah selesai berargumen kata antara Naruto dan Kaguya mereka memutuskan untuk memulai acara berkeliling mereka. Mereka pun memulai dengan mengunjungi pusat kota terlebih dahulu. Banyak laki-laki yang memandang Naruto dengan iri, tapi hanya dibalas tatapan bosan seakan mengatakan 'aku sebenarnya tidak mau dikelilingi makhluk aneh seperti mereka', akhirnya tatapan iri mereka berubah menjadi tatapan kasihan.

Perjalanan mereka terasa mengasikkan karena baik Akeno maupun Kaguya mereka sudah merasa tidak canggung lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya Akeno lah yang sering mengajak berbicara karena untuk Kaguya sendiri dirinya kurang tahu menahu tentang dunia ini, sedangkan Naruto dirinya hanya diam menyimak pembicaraan mereka walaupun kadang-kadang juga ikut menyahuti pembicaraan mereka.

Saat hari sudah siang mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum nantinya mereka pergi ke taman hiburan sebagai tujuan akhir mereka. Saat ditaman hiburan banyak permainan yang mereka mainkan bertiga sampai-sampai mereka tidak sadar kalau hari sudah hampir malam. Naruto yang sadar akan itu mengajak mereka untuk pulang tetapi tidak digubris oleh Akeno maupun Kaguya. Karena untuk Kaguya dirinya belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini dulu di Elemental Nation. Akhirnya dengan sedikit paksaan mereka pun mau untuk diajak pulang.

LsL_

Another Place

"Ruciel siapkan pasukan kita sekarang, sudah saatnya para makhluk supranatural untuk hilang dari dunia ini" ucap Sosok misterius itu kepada bawahannya.

"Ha'i Kokabiel-sama, seluruh pasukan sudah saya siapkan tinggal menunggu perintah anda" ternyata sosok misterius itu adalah Kokabiel, Malaikat Jatuh yang memiliki julukan 'Bintang Timur'(klo gk salah).

"Bagus, kita mulai penyerangan malam ini. Dan Great War jilid 2 akan segera dimulai" ucap Kokabiel kepada bawahan yang dia percayai itu.

"Ha'i Kokabiel-sama, sesuai perintah anda".

LsL_

Saat ini di kediaman Naruto nampak tiga sosok yang saat ini berada di ruang tamu. Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan diskusi yang cukup serius.

" Naruto-sama seperti yang anda perkirakan, nanti malam tepatnya di Kuoh Academy para Malaikat Jatuh itu akan melakukan serangan besar-besaran. Mereka sepertinya akan mengincar Pewaris Gremory dan Sitri untuk memancing Great War jilid 2, entah apa tujuan mereka memulai Great War jilid 2 itu" ucap Zetsu melapor kepada Naruto.

"Ahh sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang, aku pun masih bingung harus membantu mereka atau tidak. Aku masih belum ingin identitasku diketahui, bagaimana menurutmu Kaguya" ucap Naruto menanggapi laporan dari Zetsu.

"Menurutku lebih baik kau bantu mereka Naruto-kun dan untuk identitas mungkin kau bisa menggunakan topeng walaupun auramu diketahui setidaknya wajahmu tidak diketahui oleh mereka bukan" usul Kaguya.

"Benar juga, lagipula untuk aura aku bisa menyamarkannya bukan. Baiklah sudah diputuskan malam ini kita akan ikut berpesta".

LsL_

 _ **Skip Time**_

Jika dilihat dari jauh Kuoh Academy terlihat tidak terjadi hal apapun, tetapi jika dilihat dengan teliti nampak seperti ada Kekai tak kasat mata yang mengelilingi Kuoh Academy saat ini. Salahkan saja Sona Sitri dengan Peerage-nya akan hal itu, tetapi memang hal itu harus dilakukan untuk menjaga agar tidak terjadi keributan dikalangan manusia karena saat ini sedang terjadi pertempuran di balik Kekai tersebut.

Didalam Kekai saat ini sedang terjadi pertempuran antara Rias Gremory dan Peerage-nya yang dibantu oleh dua orang dari pihak Gereja melawan Malaikat Jatuh yang dipimpin oleh seorang Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh itu sendiri yaitu Kokabiel. Mungkin kalian merasa aneh karena pihak Gereja mau bekerja sama dengan Iblis yang Notabene adalah musuh dari Gereja itu sendiri. Jika ditelusuri kebelakang sebenarnya dua orang perwakilan Gereja itu memang dikirim ke Kuoh untuk mencari pecahan pedang Excalibur yang saat ini dicuri dan dibawa ke Kuoh dan kebetulan saat di selidiki ternyata pencuri dari pecahan Excalibur itu adalah Malaikat jatuh didepan mereka saat ini. Kalian ingat kata 'musuh dari musuh kita adalah teman' mungkin itu yang saat ini mereka terapkan.

Saat ini kondisi dari Rias dan Peerage-nya bisa dibilang cukup memprihatinkan, malahan ada beberapa yang sudah pingsan seperti Rook dan Knightnya yaitu Koneko Toujou dan Kiba Yuuto dan juga perwakilan dari pihak Gereja juga sudah pingsan sedangkan kondisi dari musuh mereka bahkan masih baik-baik saja tanpa menunjukkan gestur kelelahan.

"Apa cuma segini kekuatan dari adik Maou Lucifer, hahh cukup menyedihkan" ucap Kokabiel dengan arogan.

"Ja-jaga bicaramu Malaikat Jatuh Bangsat" tukas Issei tidak terima Bochou-nya dihina oleh Kokabiel.

"Ohh kau masih sadar ya Sekiryutei, apa kau masih bisa melawan ku. Setidaknya buatlah luka di tubuhku ini hahahaha" kali ini bukan Kokabiel yang berbicara tetapi Malaikat Jatuh disampinnya yang memiliki tiga pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia Ruciel, seorang manusia yang mau mengorbankan kemanusiaannya untuk iblis hanyalah sampah dimataku. Sebaiknya kau yang pertama kukirim ke kehampaan Sekiryutei" ucap Kokabiel menghina Issei sambil menciptakan Light Spear sebesar bis diatasnya dan di arahkan ke Issei yang saat ini terbaring lemah di tanah.

Melihat itu Issei tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan untuk bergerak pun ia sudah tidak bisa. Hal ini karena akibat dari penggunaan Balance Breaker dari Boosted Gear yang tidak sempurna yang dia gunakan saat melawan Malaikat Jatuh yang bernama Ruciel itu. Walaupun Issei dapat mengalahkannya tetapi sepertinya para malaikat jatuh itu membawa Phenex's Tear, entah darimana mereka mendapatkan itu.

Tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan terlihat dua sosok yang menyaksikan pertempuran itu. Mereka yang sedari tadi duduk dan diam menonton pertarungan itu seperti menonton drama di TV. Sampai salah satu diantara mereka bangkit dari acara duduk-duduknya saat melihat salah satu dari Malaikat Jatuh menciptakan Light Spear yang cukup besar dan cukup untuk meratakan wilayah Kuoh Academy dalam satu serangan.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membantu mereka, Kaguya kau disini saja menyaksikan dan tunggu informasi dari Zetsu" ucap sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto sambil memakai topeng Kitsune.

Kaguya diam tidak menyahut, tetapi kepalanya mengangguk mengisyaratkan kalau dirinya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Kembali ke pertarungan saat ini Light Spear yang diciptakan oleh Kokabiel sudah meluncur cepat menuju tubuh Issei yang masih terbaring lemah di tanah. Melihat Light Spear yang sudah dekat dengannya Issei hanya bisa pasrah tanpa melakukan apapun karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menangkis atau menghindari serangan itu.

 **Duarrrr**

Teman-teman Issei yang masih sadar saat itu hanya bisa diam saat melihat teman mereka terkena Light Spear dengan ekspresi terkejut seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sedangkan untuk Rias sendiri dirinya sangat syok melihat pion kesayangannya di habisi begitu saja didepan matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebagai King tentu dia merasa lemah karena tidak bisa melindungi Peerage-nya.

Sementara itu diluar Kekai Sona dan Peerage-nya mendengar ledakan yang cukup besar membuat dirinya hampir kehilangan fokus untuk mempertahankan Kekai. Melirikan sedikit matanya untuk melihat kondisi Peerage-nya pandangan Sona menangkap salah satu dari Peerage-nya seperti kehilangan fokusnya untuk mempertahankan Kekai.

"Saji tetap jaga fokusmu, kita percayakan yang ada didalam kepada Rias dan yang lain. Tugas kita saat ini adalah menjaga Kekai agar tetap aman, kau mengerti!!!".

"Ha'i Kaichou, walaupun begitu tapi...".

"Kita hanya harus percaya kepada mereka, lagi pula ada Issei yang akan melindungi mereka" potong Sona cepat.

"Ha'i Kaichou-sama".

Didalam Kekai saat ini hampir setengah Area pertempuran ditutupi asap yang mengepul hasil dari serangan Light Spear yang diciptakan oleh Kokabiel. Angin mulai berhembus meniup asap hasil serangan tadi sehingga membuat asap mulai menghilang.

"Ohoho inikah akhir dari Sekiryutei, sungguh menyedihkan. Kini tinggal giliranmu Gremory" ucap Kokabiel mengejek Issei dan seakan dirinya sudah menang.

 **Degg**

"Wow kau terlalu terburu-buru Koka-chan, pestanya baru saja akan dimulai bukan" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang dari balik asap yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

Hal itu tentu saja mengagetkan mereka yang ada disana. Mungkin dalam benak mereka bertanya-tanya suara siapa yang ada disana, tidak mungkin kalau itu Issei karena kondisi Issei saat terkena Light Spear sudah cukup memprihatinkan apalagi suara misterius itu sangat berbeda dengan suara Issei.

Tapi untuk Rias sendiri dirinya cukup lega karena ada kemungkinan kalau Issei masih selamat. Dan itu terbukti benar karena sesaat setelah suara itu terdengar kepulan asap yang menutupi tempat itu sudah sepenuhnya hilang dan memperlihatkan Issei yang masih terbaring disana bersama sosok misterius yang berdiri didepan Issei dengan tangan mengarah kedepan seakan menahan serangan Light Spear tadi.

Jika diteliti terlihat dipunggung sosok misterius itu 16 pasang sayap seperti merpati tetapi berwarna hitam yang jika dipandang bisa membuat orang yang memandangnya tepesona. Berbeda dengan sayap Malaikat Jatuh yang berwarna hitam pekat warna sayap sosok misterius itu berwarna hitam cerah.

"Kau, siapa kau berani sekali menggangu rencanaku" tanya Kokabiel kepada sosok didepannya sambil mengamati sosok misterius itu.

"Hohoho jadi kau lupa denganku nee Koka-chan, dan juga ku lihat tadi sifat arogan mu belum hilang dari dulu" ucap sosok misterius yang kita tahu adalah Naruto dalam wujud Lucifer-nya.

"Siapa kau seb-, jangan-jangan kau..." seperti Kokabiel sudah menyadari siapa sosok didepannya itu.

"Ohh kau sudah ingat rupanya".

"K-kau Belial tapi kenapa sayapmu berjumlah 16 pasang dan juga bukannya kau sudah mati".

 **Dong!!!**

"Hahaha ternyata sifat bodohmu belum hilang juga nee Koka-chan, ku kira kau sudah mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya tapi yah mengecewakan" ucap Naruto walau sebelumnya dirinya sempat Sweetdrop saat Kokabiel salah menebak siapa dirinya tapi dengan cepat di bisa mengkondisikan dirinya.

"Baiklah ku perkenalkan diriku, akulah Malaikat pertama yang diusir dari **Heaven** dan aku juga pemimpin pertama di **Underworld**. Namaku adalah **Lucifer** " lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Lucifer dengan membentangkan ke-16 pasang sayapnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, bukankah kau sudah mati saat Great War dulu bersama pemimpin masing-masing Fraksi" ucap Kokabiel tak percaya.

Sedangkan untuk Rias dan Peerage-nya yang masih sadar terkejut sekaligus tak percaya melihat apa yang ada didepan mereka apalagi setelah mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan dari sosok didepannya yang mengaku sebagai Lucifer. Setelah sembuh dari keterkejutannya segera dia menciptakan sihir komunikasi untuk mengabari apa yang terjadi saat ini di Kuoh Academy. Sedangkan Sirzech yang baru saja mendapat kabar dari Rias langsung saja menyiapkan pasukannya untuk segera pergi ke Kuoh.

"Banyak rahasia dunia ini yang tidak kau ketahui Kokabiel, dan juga sudah saatnya aku menghentikanmu untuk memulai Great War lagi" ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan Power of Destruction di tangannya sebesar bola sepak dan dikelilingi beberapa rasengan versi kecil yang mutarinya.

"Ruciel bantu aku menciptakan sihir pertahanan, jika benar dia adalah Lucifer aku mungkin tidak akan kuat menahan serangannya" Ruciel yang baru kali ini mendengar tuannya meminta tolong langsung saja ikut merentangkan tangannya kedepan guna membantu tuannya menciptakan sihir pertahanan.

 **Lucifer Special Art : Rasen Destruction**

Langsung saja tanpa aba-aba Naruto melemparkan gabungan Rasengan dengan Power of Destruction kearah Kokabiel dan bawahannya.

 **Duarrr**

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi bahkan melulu lantahkan Kuoh Academy sampai-sampai Kekai yang dibuat Sona dan Peeragenya hancur karena dasyatnya serangan Naruto dan membuat mereka terlempar kebelakang. Menyisakan Kokabiel dan Ruciel serta Rias dan Peerage-nya yang selamat, sementara bawahan dari Kokabiel lenyap tanpa sisa. Walaupun begitu kondisi dari Kokabiel saat ini cukup memprihatinkan, jubahnya yang tadinya elok untuk dilihat kini menjadi compang-camping karena kuatnya serangan Naruto tadi bahkan sihir pertahanan gabungannya dengan Ruciel pun kini sudah retak sana-sini.

Sedangkan untuk Rias dan Peerage-nya selamat karena ada kubah berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari Godoudama Naruto yang melindungi mereka.

"Are apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya, untung saja aku sudah membuat bunshin dan ku suruh meciptakan Kekai yang lebih kuat di luar Kekai tadi" pantas saja Naruto berani mengeluarkan serangan sedasyat itu, ternyata bunshinnya telah menciptakan Kekai yang lebih kuat dari yang dibuat oleh Sona dan Peerage-nya.

"Hah hah hah bahkan setelah menciptakan sihir pertahanan gabungan pun kita masih terkena dampaknya" ucap Kokabiel sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali tubuhnya setelah terkena serangan dari Naruto.

"Benar Kokabiel-sama, dilihat dari manapun serangan itu sangat lah kuat, dan bukannya tadi di menggunakan Power of Destruction milik iblis Bael tapi bagaimana bisa?" ucap Ruciel mengakui bahwa serangan Naruto sangatlah kuat dan juga dirinya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Lucifer bisa menggunakan sihir yang hanya dimiliki oleh iblis Bael.

"Banyak hal yang belum kamu ketahui Ruciel, Lucifer adalah awal dari adanya Fraksi iblis. Semua kekuatan sihir dari para iblis berasal darinya, jadi bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa menggunakan semua jenis kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki fraksi iblis karena pada dasarnya kekuatan itu adalah miliknya" jelas Kokabiel karena dirinya sedikit tau kenapa Lucifer bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir iblis Bael.

"Ruciel apa kau bisa merasakan sampai dimana tingkat kekuatannya?" lanjut Kokabiel.

'apa-apaan ini bagaimana bisa, padahal aku tidak dapat merasakan energi sihirnya tapi serangannya barusan' batin Ruciel bingung saat mencoba mengukur tingkat kekuatan Lucifer.

"Bagaimana apa kau bisa merasakannya".

"Tidak Kokabiel-sama, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan ada energi sihir didalam tubuh Lucifer. Tapi melihat kuatnya serangan barusan, ini sungguhlah aneh" jawab Ruciel sambil menanyakan kebingungan akan hal itu.

"Aku pun juga belum terlalu tahu akan hal itu, menurutku mungkin itu karena terlalu besarnya kekuatannya sehingga tidak dapat diukur oleh kita" jelas Kokabiel mengutarakan spekulasinya.

"Hoii apa kalian sudah selesai disitu, jujur aku sudah bosan disini" sebuah suara yang berasal dari Naruto terdengar di telinga Kokabiel.

"Sebenarnya aku cukup terkejut tadi melihat kalian masih hidup setelah terkena seranganku. Tapi sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini" ucap Naruto.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki niat yang baik Kokabiel, tapi sepertinya caramu yang salah. Jika tidak ada makhluk Supranatural maka keseimbangan alam di dunia ini akan terganggu" lanjut Naruto. Kenapa dirinya bisa tahu karena sebelum dirinya masuk ke pertempuran Zetsu datang memberikan informasi tentang tujuan sebenarnya dari Kokabiel.

"Dan untuk itu aku akan membunuhmu sebagai penebusan dosa-dosamu" ucap Naruto sambil menciptakan Rasensuriken ditangannya.

"Mungkin inilah akhir kita Ruciel" guman Kokabiel pasrah, kondisi dirinya saat ini tidak bisa dibilang baik, walaupun bisa menahan serangan Naruto tadi kini dirinya sudah kehabisan energi sihir karena dia sudah mengerahkan lebih dari setengah energi sihir nya untuk menahan serangan pertama dari Naruto.

"Dengan ini beristirahat lah dengan tenang Kokabiel" ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan Rasensuriken miliknya kearah Kokabiel dan Ruciel.

 **Ninja Art : Rasensuriken**

Duarrrr

Ledakan dari serangan Naruto sepertinya mengakhiri pertempuran malam ini, mungkin...

 **TBC**

Hai hai haiii, sorry ya update nya lama. Kalian pasti paham lh klo anak kls 3 SMA, hahh walaupun Liburan tapi masih harus ngerjain tugas yg numpuk harus ngumpulin karya tulis ilmiah entah apa itu( malah curhat :v).

Mungkin kalian merasa klo Kokabiel terlalu lemah, sebenarnya itu gara-gara dia sudah merasa ragu saat mengetahui bahwa lawannya adalah Lucifer. Karena perasaan ragu akan membuat seseorang jadi yaa lengah lh gitu ane juga bingung jelasinnya.

Dan juga untuk Jumlah sayap Lucifer emang sengaja aku buat 16 pasang. untuk ntar ada penjelasan di chap Flashback jadi tenang aja, dari awalnya 12 pasang jadi 16.

 **Saatnya balas Review**

 **King Bochum219** : hahaha itu sebenarnya ya sifat bawaan dari Elemental Nation.

 **GiarBELITANG** : nih udah

Hanae : tenang aje pairmya ntar singgle kok dan udah aku tentuin. untuk saran ntar aku pertimbangin lh, kan namanya pikiran bisa berubah-ubah.

 **Prayogo D. Ageng** : untuk pengolahan diksi aku usahain sambil baca ff milik Author senior, ya baca sambil belajar gitu.

 **muhhamadzihad608** : itu yaaa, ntar ada flashback nya kok.

 **Portugas D Ali** : ini udah

 **Fahrul742** : ntar ada flashback nya, tpi habis lawan Kokabiel mungkin 2 chap lagi.

 **Ren Azure Lucifer D Kanedy** : oke trima kasih sudah mau review.

 **Guest** : untuk NaruXAkeno itu yaa, hmm banyak yg salah paham jadinya. sebenarnya gini kenapa aku buat kaya kaya Akeno itu suka sama Naru. ini kan ff crossover klo cuma fokus ke Naruto rasanya jadi aneh gitu jadi ya aku paksain aja salah satu chara di DxD supaya agak deket sama Naru gitu. Dan kenapa harus Akeno itu karena menurut ku dia adalah salah satu chara yang mudah bergaul jadi ya itu kenapa aku milih Akeno. ok thank udah mau review.

 **Shiroooo** : untuk Belial ya hmm, klo gk salah itu aku pernah baca di fic salah seorang senpai lama. Jadi aku masukin aja di fic ini jdi mungkin itu lebih ke Oc. mungkin ini salah saya juga karena kurangnya pengetahuan di DxD dan kebetulan aku gk nyari dulu di google. oke makasih udah mau review.

 **Guest** : bentar-bentar aku kayaknya gk pernah tulis Lucifer mati deh coba baca lagi. di sumari pun aku tulis 'dikatakan tewas dalam Great War' jadi itu belum tentu mati kan. trus di chap 1 waktu Lucifer bilang 'mungkin Aku akan mengasingkan diri' nah disitu lh kata kunci sebenarnya di fic ini. mungkin gk banyak yg paham tpi itu menunjukkan klo Lucifer saat Great War belum Mati. ok thanks udah mau review.

 **Kokonoe201** : untuk Pair NaruXRias ya, maaf banget nih soal pair udah aku tentuin. mungkin bisa aku pertimbangkan atau bisa di next ff. thanks udah mau review.

itu aja kayaknya review yang bisa ane bales dan terima kasih udah mau baca apalagi review. See you in next chap byee


	4. Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi

**The Legend Satan Lucifer**

 **Created By : Fi.InfiniteGate**

 **Disclaimer** : **Naruto** milik [ **Masashi** **Kishimoto** ] dan

 **High School DxD** milik [ **Ichiei Ishibumi** ]

 **Rate** : **M**

 **Genre** : **Action, Advanture, Etc**

 **Pairing** : ... **?**...

 **Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC,Alternative Universe, Hasil Pemikiran Sendiri, and Etc**

Sumari : Dia yang dikatakan telah tewas saat **Great War** , kini kembali dengan wujud dan kekuatan baru yang tidak diketahui. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru shappire. Akankah dia bisa merubah dunia.

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Saat ini kondisi di Kuoh Academy cukup memprihatinkan, dimana terdapat banyak reruntuhan bangunan yang disebabkan oleh pertarungan tadi. Tapi itu bukanlah masalah yang besar karena pihak iblis bisa dengan mudah memperbaiki itu semua kurang dari satu malam.

Yang jadi masalah saat ini adalah bagaimana mengatasi kemarahan dari Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan. Dimana saat Rias memberinya kabar Maou Lucifer langsung bergegas untuk datang ke Kuoh, begitu juga dengan Maou Leviathan karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada adik mereka. Dan lagi yang membuat Rias dkk tambah bingung kemana perginya sosok yang telah membantu mereka.

"Rias lebih baik kamu dengan peeregemu istirahat saja biar kami yang memperbaiki ini semua. Kamu pasti lelah setelah melawan Kokabiel." ujar Sona saat melihat kebingungan Rias.

" Sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil Sona, karena sebentar lagi—"

"Rias bagaimana keadaanmu. Apa kau baik baik saja, dimana Malaikat Jatuh sialan itu biar kubunuh dia." Belum selesai Rias menjawab Sona ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh sosok berambut merah yang baru saja muncul.

"Sona-tan kau juga, apa ada yang terluka?. Beritahu Onee-chanmu ini, dimana dimana dimana yang terluka?." Tanya sosok yang juga baru muncul sambil memeriksa tubuh Sona.

"Kami baik-baik saja Onii-sama/Onee-sama." Ujar Rias dan Sona bersamaan.

"Hanya saja Peeregeku mungkin agak kelelahan." Lanjut Rias sambil melihat peeragenya yang pingsan karena kelelahan setelah apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Ahh begitu, lalu dimana Malaikat Jatuh sialan itu biar ku hajar dia." Tanya Sirzechs yang belum tau kejadian sebenarnya.

"Ano etto—" Rias bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada kakaknya ini, bahkan dia sendiri kurang tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kau tenanglah Sir-tan, biarkan mereka tenang terlebih dahulu. Lihat kau membuat mereka bingung." Ucap Serafall mencoba menenangkan teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Ahh baiklah, maaf sudah membuat kalian bingung Rias Sona." Ucap Sirzech meminta maaf kepada dua iblis muda itu.

Setelah tenang baik Rias ataupun Sona menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setau mereka. Mereka juga menjelaskan tentang munculnya sosok yang mengaku sebagai Lucifer kepada Sirzech dan Serafall.

Dua pemimpin fraksi iblis itu tentu saja terkejut mendengar hal itu, setau mereka Lucifer yang notabene adalah pemimpin fraksi iblis terdahulu sudah mati bersama pemimpin masing-masing fraksi pada Great War dulu.

Hal itu membuat banyak spekulasi muncul dipikiran mereka. Apakah Lucifer yang asli belum mati dan ingin merebut kembali kekuasaannya dan menciptakan perang kembali. Tapi pemikiran itu langsung ditepis oleh mereka, mana mungkin dia mau membunuh Kokabiel dan menyelamatkan adik mereka. Secara Kokabiel ingin menciptakan Great War 2 dan itu bisa mempermudah dia untuk mencapai keinginannya.

Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, mungkinkah ini termasuk dalam rencananya. 'Lebih baik nanti aku bicarakan dulu dengan yang lain, aku tidak ingin hal ini menyebabkan sebuah masalah besar untuk fraksi iblis dikemudian hari.' batin Sirzech.

"Baiklah kalau seperti itu kejadiannya, nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan Ajuka dan Falbium terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sirzech.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahat terlebih dahulu, biar nanti anak buahku yang memperbaiki ini semua. Untuk kalian jadikan hal ini sebagai pelajaran berharga dan jangan lupa untuk berhati-hati." Lanjut Sirzech sambil menasihati dua iblis muda itu.

"Baik Onii-sama/Sirzech-sama."

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti kami akan kembali ke Underworld, ayo Serafall."

"Mouuu Sir-tan, aku kan masih ingin bersama Sona-tan." Ucap Serafall sambil memasang ekspresi ngambek.

"Kau kan masih bisa bertemu besok, lagipula kita harus segera mendiskusikan ini dengan yang lain." Balas Sirzech melihat Serafall yang masih memasang ekspresi ngambek.

"Ha'i ha'i." Balas Serafall malas, mereka pun menciptakan sihir teleportasi untuk kembali ke Underwood dan meninggalkan Rias dan Sona.

"Ayo Sona sebaiknya kita juga pulang untuk istirahat." Ajak Rias sambil berjalan kearah peeragenya.

"Hmm memang kau mau pulang kemana Rias."

"Hahaha tentu saja pulang ke—"

 **Dong!!!**

Rias baru ingat jika dia selama ini tinggal di klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang ada di Kuoh, dan yahh bisa seperti yang kalian tau Kuoh Akademi saat ini sudah hancur lebur menyisakan puing-puing. Rias pun kembali berjalan mendekati Sona.

"Hehehe Sona-chan boleh malam ini kami menginap di rumahmu." Ucap Rias dengan ekspresi memelas diwajahnya.

Sona melihat itu langsung memandang Rias dengan ekspresi datar(etoo bukannya emang selalu datar ya :v).

"Yayaya terserah kau saja, dan cepat bawa peeragemu aku sudah pingin bobok cantik." Balas Sona kelewat OOC.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi dari sana menggunakan sihir teleportasi, tentu membawa peerage Rias ikut bersama mereka juga.

Beralih ke Naruto sebenarnya dari tadi dia menyaksikan pembicaraan dari Sirzech dan yang lain di atas gedung yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Kuoh Akademi bersama Kaguya. Setelah membunuh Kokabiel dia pun langsung pergi dari Kuoh Akademi tanpa berkata sedikit pun kepada Rias yang saat itu masih disana melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin identitas sebenarnya diketahui oleh Rias karena terlalu lama disana apalagi sampai saling berincang, bisa saja Rias mengenalinya lewat suaranya.

"Untung aku segera pergi dari sana." Ucap Naruto.

 **Flashback**

 **Duarrr**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta hasil serangan Naruto, menyisakan asap yang cukup tebal menutupi pandangan orang yang menyaksikannya, juga bulu bulu gagak yang berterbangan dan perlahan menghilang tertiup angin.

Sepertinya itulah akhir dari hidup Malaikat Jatuh Kokabiel dan para pengikut setianya, melihat dari besarnya serangan Naruto yang mungkin bisa membuat pemimpin tiap fraksi menelan ludah.

"Are apa aku terlalu berlebihan ya?." Tanya Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apalah bukan urusanku juga, yang terpenting masalah hari ini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum datang masalah baru." Ucapnya bermonolog sambil melirik kearah Rias dan Peeragenya.

Naruto yakin jika dirinya masih disini bakal ada masalah baru kedepannya, apalagi dengan dirinya yang mengaku sebagai Lucifer, walaupun itu memang kebenarannya. Dilihat dari biang permasalahannya pasti Lucifer saat ini akan segera datang dan itu bisa mumbuatnya terjebak disini dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena harus menjelaskan ini itu. Tentu hal itu bisa membuat hari-hari tenangnya cepat berakhir.

Melihat kearah Rias dia pun berkata, "sebaiknya kau cepat bereskan masalah ini, dan katakan kepada Lucifer saat ini untuk bersiap-siap." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning.

 **Flashback end**

"Ohh jadi itu tadi Maou Lucifer sekarang lumayan kuat, sepertinya menarik." Ucap Naruto bermonolog.

"Are Naruto-kun, kau tertarik dengannya?" Ucap Kaguya disamping Naruto.

"Tentu saja, untuk ukuran iblis dia lumayan kuat Kaguya-chan." Balas Naruto tanpa tau maksud asli Kaguya menanyakan itu.

"Hmm pantas kau masih belum mau menerimaku sebagai pasanganmu, ternyata kau sudah berpindah haluan. Aku turut prihatin Naruto-kun."

"Are? Bu-bukan itu maksudku Baka-Kaguya, aku tertarik dengannya dalam artian bertarung dengannya Baka." Balas Naruto dengan intonasi yang agak keras setelah tau apa maksud dari perkataan Kaguya.

"Ohh syukurlah jika begitu." Balas Kaguya dengan ekspresi innocent.

"Sudahlah lupakan hal itu, lebih baik kita pulang saja." Ajak Naruto pulang, walaupun dirinya masih agak kesal dengan ucapan Kaguya.

 **Skip Time**

 _Naruto Pov_

Pagi yang cerah, semoga hari ini tidak ada masalah ucapku dalam hati. Baik saatnya berangkat sekolah.

"Kaguya aku berangkat sekolah dulu, kau jaga rumah ya." Ucapku kepada Kaguya yang saat ini masih didapur merapikan meja makan kami.

"Ha'i, sampai jumpa nanti Naruto-kun." Ku dengar balasan Kaguya dari dalam, tapi kok ada yang aneh ya ahh biarlah lagipula aku harus buru-buru daripada telat kena omel sensei galak itu lagi.

 _Naruto pov end_

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai didepan gerbang Kuoh Akademi, nampak wajahnya ngos-ngosan seperti habis lari maraton.

"Sial jika bukan karena membantu nenek tadi aku tidak akan telat seperti ini, apalagi anjing sialan itu jika karena aku tidak menyembunyikan jati diriku sudah ku injak-injak dia." Ucap Naruto kesal karena tadi setelah membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang dan ingin melanjutkan berangkat sekolah tiba-tiba saja dirinya dikejar oleh anjing liar.

"Lebih baik aku segera masuk kelas." Lanjutnya.

"Telat lagi nee Namikaze-san."

Sebuah suara mengintruksinya untuk melihat kedepan, dan nampaklah sosok Sona yang berdiri didepannya sambil memasang wajah datar bak tembok.

"Hehehe Souna Kaichou, bagaimana kabarmu." Ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sona.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Namikaze-san, jadi—" Sona menjeda ucapannya.

"Ano Souna Kaicho A—"

"Tidak ada alasan, cepat lari putari halaman sekolah baru kau boleh masuk kelas." Belum sempat menjelaskan ucapan Naruto sudah dipotong oleh Sona.

"Tap-tapi Souna Kaic—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian cepat lari." Potong Sona lagi.

"Baikk." Ucap Naruto lemas lalu beranjak pergi ke halaman sekolah untuk melaksanakan hukumannya(Poor Naruto :v).

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada didepan kelas, setelah menyelesaikan hukuman dari Sona diapun langsung bergegas pergi ke kelasnya. Tapi dirinya masih menyiapkan mental untuk masuk kedalam Neraka selanjutnya(bagi Naruto), karena dia yakin sensei galaknya juga akan memberi hukuman kepadanya. Setelah menyiapkan mentalnya diapun dengan perasaan was-was membuka pintu.

 **Srekk**

"Gomeen sensei saya terlambat." Ucap Naruto keras setelah menggeser pintu.

"Bwahahaha." Tawa murid-murid lain terdengar setelah melihat hal absurd yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Aree? Dimana sensei galak itu." Tanya Naruto bingung karena tidak melihat senseinya didalam kelas.

"Naruto-kun kau ngapain?." Tanya Akeno melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Akeno dan tawa siswa lain Naruto berjalan kearah Akeno dan bertanya.

"Akeno-chan dimana sensei galak itu?."

"Ahh maksudmu Kozuki-sensei, dia sedang dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, emang ada apa Naruto-kun mencarinya?."

"Ahh syukurlah tidak ada hukuman hari ini." Ucap Naruto lega setelah mendengar jawaban Akeno.

"Ohh ya Akeno-chan, bagaimana mana keadaanmu?." Lanjut Naruto.

"Ehh memang aku kenapa?." Balas tanya Akeno bingung.

"Bukan semalam k—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya setelah dia menyadari sesuatu.

'Kusso hampir saja keceplosan' batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Semalam kenapa Naruto-kun?."

"Ahh tidak ada apa-apa Akeno-chan, mungkin aku salah ingat hahaha, yasudah aku kembali ke bangku ku dulu."

"Ahh iya, mungkin kau butuh istirahat Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno.

'A-apa yang dimaksud Naruto kejadian semalam, tapi tidak mungkinkan dia tau karena Sona Kaichou sudah membuat kekkai. Ja-jangan jangan, ahh itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya merasa aura manusia ditubuh Naruto-kun. Mungkin dia hanya mimpi buruk' batin Akeno sambil melihat kearah Naruto yang berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

 **Srakkk**

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu pun kembali di geser oleh seseorang. Melihat siapa yang masuk Naruto pun kembali tegang.

'Semoga dia tidak tau kalau aku terlambat.' batinnya.

"Cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian, kita lanjutkan pelajaran hari ini." Suara Kozuki-sensei setelah masuk kembali kedalam kelas.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita kedatangan murid baru. Otsutsuki-san silahkan masuk." Lanjutnya. Semua murid pun heran baru belum lama ada murid baru yaitu Naruto sekarang sudah ada murid baru lagi. Sedangkan Naruto.

'Ehh marga itu, Jangan-jangan—'

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Kaguya yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu pun masuk. Naruto yang melihat ternyata murid baru yang dimaksud senseinya adalah Kaguya pun terkejut, begitu pula Akeno yang memang sudah berkenalan kemarin.

'Seperti akan ada masalah lagi hahhh.' Batin Naruto diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

Mengedarkan pandangannya Kaguya melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal dan hanya dibalasnya dengan senyuman watados.

"Nahh bisa perkenalkan dirimu Otsutsuki-san." Ucapan Kozuki-sensei menghentikan aksi saling pandang antara Naruto dengan Kaguya.

"Ha'i sensei watashi Kaguya Otsutsuki, salam kenal semua." Ucap Kaguya diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kaguya-san kawaiii."

"Kaguya-chan dimana rumahmu"

"Mau maukah kau menjadi istri—"

 **Gubrakk**

Belum selesai mengucapkan pertanyaannya, murid itu sudah terjengkang kebelakang karena lemparan buku yang jika dilihat berasal dari Naruto. Melihat kearah sang pelempar yang masih stay dengan posisi setelah melempar mereka melihat Naruto tengah kesal.

"Apa-apan ucapanmu itu hahhh." Ujar Naruto kepada murid yang dia timpuk buku itu.

"Apa masalahmu woyy Naruto sialann." Balas murid itu setelah bangun dari acara terjengkangnya.

"Lagi pula aku hanya bercanda bodoh." Lanjutnya.

"A-ahhh maaf aku terbawa emosi tadi." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf karena dirinya sempat emosi mendengar pertanyaan murid itu. Dirinya sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa emosi setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Emosi emosi bapak kau, emang hubunganmu dengan Kaguya-chan apa hahh." Ucap murid tadi yang masih agak kesal dengan Naruto. Murid lain pun hanya melihat tanpa ada yang berniat melerai. Mereka menganggap itu sebagai drama di pagi hari.

"Etto se-sebenarnya aku adalah istri Naruto-kun." Bukan Naruto yang menjawab melainkan Kaguya yang masih berdiri didepan kelas. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan seisi kelas terkecuali Naruto dan Akeno tentunya.

"APAAA!!!." Teriak seisi kelas mendengar pernyataan Kaguya barusan.

'Hahh mulai lagikan dia.' batin Naruto pasrah.

Semua murid laki-laki pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dengan wajah seakan berkata 'Jelaskan Nanti'.

 **Brakkkk**

"Sudah kalian tenang, kita akan mulai pelajaran. Otsutsuki-san kau bisa duduk dibangku kosong mana saja." Ujar Kozuki-sensei menghentikan adegan absurd tadi dengan tampang horor yang ditakuti para muridnya.

"Ha'i sensei." Balas Kaguya dan langsung berjalan kearah bangku kosong yang ada di belakang.

 **Skip time**

Pulang sekolah di rumah Naruto

Nampak kini Naruto dan Kaguya sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi sambil menonton kartun kesukaan Naruto di dunia ini yaitu Shinchan.

"Seluruh kota merupakan tempat bermain yang asik ohh senangnya aku senang sekali—" Nyanyi Naruto gaje sambil mengikuti opening dari kartun kesukaannya itu. Kaguya yang melihat itu hanya senyum-senyum.

Tak berapa lama muncul sosok hitam dari bawah lantai didepan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Minggir kau Zetsu bodoh, kau mengganguku saja. Cepat minggir." Ucap Naruto merasa terganggu karena Zetsu muncul didepan dan menutupinya menonton kartun kesukaannya itu.

"A-ahh maaf Naruto-sama tapi ada berita penting yang ingin hamba sampaikan." Ucap Zetsu sebelum dirinya diusir oleh tuannya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Zetsu wajah Naruto pun menjadi serius. Memposisikan duduknya dengan benar Naruto lalu memandang Zetsu.

"Hmm jadi apa berita yang kau bawa." Ucap Naruto menuntut penjelasan kepada Zetsu.

"Tiga fraksi akan melakukan pertemuan di Kuoh Academy dan itu dihadiri masing-masing pemimpin Fraksi untuk membahas penyerangan kemarin malam dan ada satu lagi yang saya sendiri juga belum tau Naruto-sama." Ucap Zetsu menjelaskan. Naruto hanya mangut-mangut mendengarkan.

"Dilihat dari adanya pemimpin masing-masing fraksi seharusnya akan ada hal yang besar, misalnya perjanjian perdamaian antara tiga fraksi." Ucap Naruto berspekulasi.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkinkan Naruto-sama, secara iblis dan malaikat adalah musuh, apalagi iblis dan malaikat jatuh yang sampai saat ini berebut wilayah kekuasaan di underworld." Bantah Zetsu setelah mendengar spekulasi dari tuannya itu.

"Itu hanya spekulasiku saja Zetsu, tapi itulah kemungkinan terbesar yang aku pikirkan."

"Ada lagi?." Lanjut tanya Naruto.

"Ahh maaf Naruto-sama aku hampir lupa, tepat pada saat pertemuan itu akan ada penyerangan dari golongan maou lama yang bekerja sama dengan Chaos Brigade."

"Hmm sepertinya akan menarik, mungkin besok aku juga akan datang kesana untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi."

"Kau yakin dengan itu Naruto-kun?." Tanya Kaguya yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Naruto dengan Zetsu.

"Hmm tentu saja, akan ada hal menarik besok." Balas Naruto atas pertanyaan Kaguya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Naruto-kun, aku ikut saja."

"Semua sudah saya sampaikan Naruto-sama Okaa-sama, kalau begitu saya undur diri dulu masih ada hal yang ingin saya cari tahu."

"Ahh tunggu sebentar Zetsu ada yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu." Ucap Kaguya kepada Zetsu menghentikan Zetsu yang ingin pergi dari sana.

"Apa itu Okaa-sama?." Respon Zetsu saat mendengar ucapan Kaguya.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku seperti itu, padahal aku sudah tahu bahwa kau bukanlah anakku?." Tanya Kaguya bingung. Dirinya sudah mengetahui bahwa Zetsu hanya berpura-pura menjadi anaknya setelah semua hal yang terjadi di Elemental Nation.

"Itu karena anda adalah orang yang saya hormat selain Naruto-sama. Anda lah yang merawat saya saat Naruto-sama sedang beristirahat untuk memulihkan dirinya dari efek samping perpindahan dimensi Okaa-sama walaupun saat itu saya menyamar menjadi anak anda, saya tidak mungkin melupakan hal itu dan maaf dulu saya membohongi anda dengan menyamar menjadi anak anda." Jelas Zetsu.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Zetsu, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagi pula karena hal itu aku jadi mengenal Naruto-kun."

"Apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi Okaa-sama?."

"Kurasa tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya undur diri dulu Naruto-sama Okaa-sama."

"Ya." Balas Naruto

Zetsu pun masuk kembali kedalam tanah dan pergi untuk mencari informasi kembali. Sepeninggal Zetsu hanya ada keheningan diantara Naruto dan Kaguya.

"Jadi Kaguya tidak ada yang ingin kau jelaskan kepadaku hmm." Suara Naruto terdengar memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tentang apa Naruto-kun?." Bukannya menjawab Kaguya malah balas tanya kepada Naruto dengan wajah Innocent.

"Tentu saja tentang bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke Kuoh Academi." Ucap Naruto agak kesal. Dirinya sudah mengalami banyak masalah di sekolah apalagi ditambah dengan adanya Kaguya yang juga ikut bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi. Dia merasa hari ini benar-benar hari sialnya.

Ditambah lagi dengan Kaguya yang mengaku sebagai istrinya, hahh itu hampir membuat semua murid laki-laki di kelasnya menjadi musuhnya. Untung saja dia sudah menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Kaguya, walaupun dibumbui dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Ahh maaf soal itu Naruto-kun, aku hanya bosan dirumah sendiri jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu bersekolah." Jawab Kaguya dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf jika aku menyebabkan masalah untukmu juga." Lanjutnya meminta maaf.

Melihat Kaguya meminta maaf seperti itu tentu membuat Naruto luluh juga dan berbalik merasa bersalah. Padahal jika dipikir Kaguya juga tidak terlalu bersalah dalam masalahnya.

"A-ahh bu-bukan begitu maksudku Kaguya-chan, aku hanya sedang kesal saja hari ini. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri oke." Ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Kaguya.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku akan mencoba untuk tidak menyebabkan masalah untukmu lagi." Ucap Kaguya masih dengan ekspresi murung di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah Kaguya jangan murung begitu, aku jadi merasa bersalah kepadamu."

"Ahh ha'i ha'i, oh ya Naruto kenapa kau tadi marah saat ada yang ingin aku menjadi istrinya. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah mulai menerimaku menjadi istrimu ya?." Goda Kaguya saat dirinya sudah tidak murung lagi.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku begitu, aku ha-hanya terbawa suasana karena sedang emosi tadi pagi." Jawab Naruto mencoba mengelak dari pertanyaan Kaguya.

Kaguya hanya bisa tertawa halus melihat tingkah Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Yah seperti itulah Naruto yang dia kenal dan dia sukai. Melihat Kaguya tertawa Naruto pun juga ikut tersenyum karena merasa Kaguya sudah tidak sedih seperti tadi lagi. Dan itulah akhir dari kekonyolan Naruto hari ini.

 **Time Skip**

Seminggu kemudian

Seminggu ini tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, semua terjadi seperti biasanya. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang masih menikmati hari tenangnya, pagi berangkat sekolah malam menonton kartun kesayangannya walau kadang-kadang dirinya selalu digoda oleh Kaguya(jangan berpikiran mesum woyy) tapi hal itulah yang membuat harinya menyenangkan.

Malam hari di Kuoh Akademi

Saat ini berlangsung pertemuan antara tiga fraksi Injil di Kuoh Akademi, awalnya mereka hanya membahas tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Malaikat Jatuh yang kita ketahui adalah Kokabiel untuk menciptakan Great War ke-2. Tetapi setelah diselidiki oleh pihak Iblis dan penjelasan dari Azazel selaku pemimpin dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh ternyata hal itu adalah murni ide dari Kokabiel tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan fraksi Malaikat Jatuh.

Bahkan Azazel sendiri sebenarnya menginginkan adanya perdamaian diantara ketiga fraksi saat ini. Hal itulah yang membuat pertemuan sekarang ini untuk membahas gencatan senjata dan menandatangi perjanjian untuk menciptakan perdamaian.

 **N/B** : untuk bagian awal pertemuan tidak saya jelaskan karena sama dengan di canon, jadi langsung saja ke waktu sebelum penyerangan.

"Jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian Hakuryukou dan Sekiryutei?." Tanya Azazel kepada kedua pemegang Longinus berisi Naga Surgawi.

"Asal aku masih bisa bertarung dengan orang yang kuat aku ikut saja Azazel." Tukas Vali yang adalah Hakuryukou terkuat abad ini. Ya dirinya adalah maniak bertarung jadi dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan perdamaian asal masih busa bertarung dengan orang yang kuat.

Sementara Issei yang merupakan Sekiryutei masih bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Dirinya belum terlalu paham akan situasi sekarang karen mamang dirinya belum terlalu lama ini menjadi iblis.

Azazel yang melihat kebingungan Issei pun berkata, "Jadi begini Issei jika masing-masing fraksi menandatangi perjanjian damai kau bisa tenang dalam menciptakan heremmu dan juga bisa meremas oppai milik Bouchomu itu kapan saja sesukamu."

Mendengar penjelasan Azazel otak mesum Issei langsung bisa mencernanya dengan baik, tentu jika memang seperti yang dijelaskan pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh Issei sangat setuju dengan ide perdamaian itu.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan hal itu." Ucap Issei bersemangat setelah paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Azazel.

"Hahaha Sekiryutei dan Hakuryukou masa ini sangatlah unik." Terdengar tawa dari Michael selaku pemimpin dari fraksi Malaikat.

"Jadi masing-masing fraksi sudah sepakat akan perdamaian ini bukan." Tukas Azazel kembali menegaskan bahwa masing-masing fraksi sudah setuju dengan perdamaian ini.

"Kami fraksi Malaikat tentu saja setuju, karena memang itu yang kami inginkan." Jawab Michael mewakili fraksi Malaikat.

Azazel kini melihat kearah Sirzech dan Serafall selaku perwakilan fraksi Iblis lalu berkata, "Jadi bagaimana dengan kalian fraksi Iblis?."

"Tentu saja kami setuju, kami sudah muak dengan peperangan tiada akhir ini. Jika ini dapat mengakhirinya mengapa tidak." Balas Sirzech mewakili fraksi Iblis selaku pemimpin Iblis saat ini.

"Baiklah karena semua fraksi sudah sepakat, maka mulai saat ini tidak ada permusuhan lagi diantara masing-masing fraksi." Ucalan Azazel sekali lagi menegaskan bahwa perjanjian perdamaian sudah dibuat, tetapi tiba-tiba.

 **Degg**

 ** _TBC_**

Yoooo kaliann para reader semua. Heheheh maaf ya baru melanjutkannya sekarang. Yahh mau gimana lagi saya sebenarnya bingung mau melanjutkan fic ini bagaimana, tetapi ya karena setelah saya pikir pikir lebih baik lanjutin fic ini dulu lah biarlah ntar dipikir sambil menulis hehehe dan juga maafkan humornya yang garing :v

Dan juga special thanks buat Member gc **_Fanfiction Indonesia_** yang sudah mau ngasih beberapa saran dalam pembuatan fic ini, aku sayang kalian muahhhhh :v

Ehh btw setelah saya tanya2 ternyata penulisan saya di chap 1-3 masih salah kaprah jadi ya dimaklumi aja ya :v, we usahain untuk memperbaiki gaya tulisan saya kedepannya. Perlu di ingat saya bukan Author saya cuma reader yang pingin belajar menulis okeee hehehe jadi sekali lagi minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan fic ini.

Oke gitu aja see you


	5. Awal Kemunculan

**The Legend Satan Lucifer**

 **Created By** : **Fi.InfiniteGate**

 **Disclaimer** : **Naruto** milik [ **Masashi** **Kishimoto** ] dan

 **High** **School** **DxD** milik [ **Ichiei Ishibumi** ]

 **Rate** : **M**

 **Genre** : **Action, Advanture, Etc**

 **Pairing** : ... **?**...

 **Warning : Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, Hasil Pemikiran Sendiri, and Etc**

 **Sumari** : Dia yang dikatakan telah tewas saat **Great War** , kini kembali dengan wujud dan kekuatan baru yang tidak diketahui. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru shappire. Akankah dia bisa merubah dunia.

Baiklah karena semua fraksi sudah sepakat, maka mulai saat ini tidak ada permusuhan lagi diantara masing-masing fraksi." Ucap Azazel sekali lagi menegaskan bahwa perjanjian perdamaian sudah dibuat, tetapi tiba-tiba.

 **Degg**

Semua yang berada didalam ruangan tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak kecuali pemimpin tiap fraksi dan dua pemegang Heavenly Dragon yaitu Issei dan Vali. Ahh ada lagi yaitu Rias yang kebetulan saat itu sedang memegang tangan dari Issei.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Tanya bingung Issei saat melihat teman-temannya tiba-tiba saja berhenti bergerak.

"Sepertinya terjadi serangan dadakan." Ucap Azazel sambil melihat kearah jendela. Nampak para pasukan Iblis, Malaikat, dan juga Malaikat Jatuh yang berjaga juga berhenti bergerak. Dan juga ada banyak penyihir yang bermunculan melalui portal teleportasi.

"Sepertinya mereka memakai Sacred Gear atau sihir yang mentransfer kekuatan pada bocah separuh Vampir itu dan dengan paksa membuatnya masuk kondisi Balance Breaker. Walau begitu ini hanya mode Balance Breaker sementara, meski begitu sampai bisa mempengaruhi orang-orang yang berada disini. Terrnyata potensi anak separuh Vampir itu lumayan tinggi." Lanjut Azazel mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi sekaligus memuji budak iblis Rias itu.

Sirzech yang memang sudah menyadari hal itu segera langsung menyuruh Rias untuk segera mengecek kondisi salah satu peeragenya, yang dia tau adalah pemilik dari Secred Gear itu.

"Rias kau segera pergi ke tempat Gesper, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengannya hingga lepas kendali seperti ini. Biar kami yang mengurus yang disini."

"Baik Onii-sama, tapi tempat itu berada di ruangan gedung lama mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama untuk kesana."

"Kau masih memiliki bidak benteng yang belum digunakan bukan?. Sebaiknya kau gunakan Castling karena mungkin akan banyak musuh di jalan menuju ruangan itu." Ucap Sirzech sebelum Rias pergi.

Castling merupakan teknik yang dapat secara seketika memindahkan lokasi Raja dan Benteng. Dikatakan kalau itu adalah teknik spesial dari Rating Game. Dengan kata lain, Rias bisa berpindah ke gedung sekolah lama dalam sekejap.

"Bochou aku ikut. Aku tidak ingin kau sendiri kesana, mungkin ada banyak musuh disana. Juga aku tidak terima mereka menggunakan Gesper sebagai senjata." Ucap Issei tiba-tiba ingin ikut pergi dengan Rias untuk menyelamatkan Gesper.

"Tapi Issei, Castling hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Raja dan Benteng." Balas Rias mendengar Issei ingin ikut, setaunya Castling hanya bisa digunakan oleh Raja dan Benteng jadi bagaimana Issei bisa ikut.

"Issei benar Rias, terlalu berbahaya pergi sendiri. Dengan Grayfia ikut membantu melakukan persiapan mungkin bisa menambah jumlah orang walaupun sepertinya cuma dapat satu orang lagi." Ucap Sirzech sambil melirik kearah Grayfia yang ada di belakangnya. Ya Grayfia sepertinya tidak terkena efek dari Forbidden Valor View, tapi mengapa sedari tadi dia diam ahh mungkin itu sudah sifatnya.

"Ha'i Sirzech-sama." Ucap Grayfia mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sirzech.

"Jadi Ojou-sama bisa kita mulai sekarang?." Lanjut Grayfia bertanya kepada Rias.

"Ahh tunggu sebentar Grayfia ada yang ingin kuberikan kepada Issei." Ucapan Azazel terdengar.

Mendengar ada yang ingin diberikan ke dirinya Issei pun bertanya kepada Azazel sampai-sampai menghentikan kepergiannya dengan Bouchounya untuk menyelamatkan Gesper.

"Apa itu Azazel-san, kami sedang terburu-buru saat ini bisa nanti saja setelah kami kembali."

"Ini terimalah, mungkin berguna untukmu nanti." Ucap Azazel sambil melempar dua buah gelang kearah Issei.

"Oyy oyy gelang apa ini Azazel-san, kau jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini." Ucap Issei agak kesal karena benda yang dimaksud adalah gelang, emang dia pacarnya apa dikasih gelang segala.

"Itu adalah hasil penelitianku, gelang itu bisa digunakan untuk menstabilkan penggunaan Balance Breaker untuk sementara. Satunya bisa kau berikan kepada bocah vampir itu." Ucap Azazel santai.

"Apaaa, gelang seperti ini memiliki fungsi seperti itu?." Ucap Issei tidak percaya bahwa gelang itu bisa menstabilkan penggunaan Balance Breaker miliknya yang merupakan Longinus.

"Kau bisa mencobanya nanti, sekarang sudah sana pergi hus huss." Ucap Azazel agak kesal karena hasil penelitiannya diremehkan.

Setelah itu Rias dan Issei pun melakukan Castling dengan bantuan Grayfia. Setelah kepergian Rias dan Issei, Michael yang sedari tadi diam pun bertanya kepada Azazel.

"Sampai dimana penelitianmu tentang Secred Gear Azazel?."

"Sejauh mata memandang." Jawab Azazel absurd atas pertanyaan itu. Michael sendiri hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Azazel.

"Vali bisa kau alihkan perhatian mereka sebentar, masih ada yang harus kami bicarakan disini." Lanjut Azazel sambil melihat kearah luar.

"Itu yang kutunggu darimu sedari tadi Azazel."

" **Balance Break** —"

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Setelah suara itu, aura seperti salju menutupi sosok Vali. Ketika cahaya berhenti, tubuhnya terlapisi armor serba putih yang memancarkan cahaya putih menyilaukan. Setelah itu Vali langsung pergi lewat jendela pertemuan dan terbang kearah sekelompok penyihir.

Tak berapa lama sekelompok penyihir dibantai habis-habisan oleh pria dalam armor putih itu. Ia menyerbu ke kerumunan kelompok musuh sambil membentuk jalur cahaya di langit malam.

"Jadi hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Azazel?." Bukan Sirzech atau pun Michael yang bertanya tetapi Serafall yang sedari tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ini tentang organisasi baru bernama _Chaos Brigade_."

"Chaos Brigade?."

"Aku hanya mengkonfirmasi nama dan latar belakang organisasi itu baru-baru ini, namun anak buahku sudah kusuruh untuk mencari informasi lebih tentang itu. Dikatakan kalau mereka memiliki anggota-anggota berbahaya. Beberapa manusia pemilik Sacred Gear yang sudah mencapai Balance Breaker juga sepertinya termasuk. Aku juga sudah mengkonfirmasi sejumlah pengguna Longinus diantara mereka." Jelas Azazel.

"Lalu apa tujuan mereka?." Tanya Michael.

"Setauku Kehancuran dan Kekacauan dunia, apalagi mendengar pemimpin mereka adalah Ouroboros Dragon Ophis."

Semua membisu mendengar penjelasan Azazel, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Ophis. Sosok naga yang menduduki posisi tiga teratas didunia ini bersama dua naga lainnya, sosok yang bahkan ditakuti oleh Tuhan sendiri(dalam anime).

"Sudah kalian tenang, sepertinya organisasi belum bergerak saat ini. Kita bisa memikirkan itu nanti, sekarang lebih baik sekarang kita urus masalah ini dulu." Ucap Azazel mencoba mencair suasana yang saat ini cukup tegang.

"Tunggu sebentar ada yang ingin ku bicarakan juga dengan kalian." Ucap Sirzech.

"Apa ada masalah lagi Sirzech?." Tanya Michael.

"Ini tentang kemunculan Lucifer terdahulu." Sirzech pun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel. Tentu hal ini juga membuat Azazel dan Michael terkejut. Setelah kemunculan Chaos Brigade sekarang bertambah dengan munculnya Lucifer terdahulu.

"A-apa Lucifer, bukankah dia sudah mati saat Great War bersama Ayah?." Ucap Michael terkejut. Tentu Michael terkejut mendengar itu, setaunya saudaranya dulu saat di surga itu sudah mati bersama meninggalnya Tuhan.

"Bagaimana itu terjadi Sir?." Tanya Azazel mencoba tenang.

"Aku juga kurang tau, tetapi sebenarnya yang menghentikan Kokabiel bukanlah Sekiryutei tetapi sosok yang mengaku Lucifer itu."

"Lantas kenapa tadi adikmu tidak menjelaskan tentang hal itu?. Apa pihak iblis mencoba menyembunyikan hal ini dari kami." Tanya Azazel ke Sirzech dan Serafall karena merasa ini bukanlah hal yang patut untuk disembunyikan.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja aku tidak ingin yang lain tau masalah ini, cukup kita pemimpin fraksi yang tahu akan hal ini." Jelas Sirzech atas tuduhan Azazel.

"Jadi siapa saja yang tau akan hal ini?." Michael bertanya kepada Sirzech.

"Untuk saat ini, kita pemimpin fraksi ditambah dengan Rias dan Sona itu saja."

"Baiklah untuk hal itu kita bahas nanti bersamaan dengan membahas Chaos Brigade. Sekarang kita urus yang ada disini dulu." Ucap Azazel.

Lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai pertemuan, memunculkan sosok perempuan dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Jadi kau sudah datang! Otak dari semua kejadian ini—"

 ** _Change Scane_**

 **Satu jam sebelum pertemuan**

Saat ini Naruto sedang menunggu Zetsu datang untuk memberi informasi baru kepadanya tentu saja sambil menonton kartun kesukaannya di tv. Tak berselang lama muncul sosok hitam dari bawah lantai.

"Saya datang untuk melapor Naruto-sama." Ucap sosok itu yang adalah Zetsu.

"Jadi bagaimana?."

"Gabungan fraksi injil sudah melakukan persiapan untuk pertemuan nanti dengan menyiapkan penjagaan yang ketat dan memasang kekkei disekeliling Kuoh Academi."

"Sepertinya kita juga harus bersiap-siap juga untuk datang meramaikan pesta itu fufufu."

"Masih ada satu lagi Naruto-sama, akan ada serangan besar-besaran oleh golongan maou lama yang beraliansi dengan asosiasi penyihir pada pertemuan itu. Juga akan ada sedikit campur tangan dari Chaos Brigade pada penyerangan itu." Lanjut Zetsu.

Mendengar tentang akan ada campur tangan Chaos Brigade semakin membuatnya tertarik untuk ikut kedalamnya.

"Ahh aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk pergi kesana Zetsu. Baiklah kau boleh pergi sekarang." Ucap Naruto.

"Baik Naruto-sama." Ucap Zetsu sebelum kembali masuk kedalam lantai.

"Saaa Kaguya ayo kita juga bersiap-siap." Ucap Naruto kepada Kaguya yang saat ini sedang berada dudapur.

Kembali ke pertemuan tiga fraksi saat ini muncul sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi Sirzech dan Serafall, ya dia adalah Katerea Leviathan yaitu iblis dari golongan maou lama.

"Lama tak bertemu Lucifer dan Ser— ahh maksudku Leviathan saat ini." Ucap Katerea sinis kepada dua pemimpin iblis saat ini.

"Seorang iblis yang mewarisi darah Leviathan, apa maksudnya ini Katerea Leviathan?." Desis Sirzech tidak suka.

"Apa maksudnya ini Katerea-chan." Tanya Serafall kepada temannya dulu itu.

"Setelah semuanya kau masih bertanya apa maksudku hahh, dan juga jangan panggil aku seolah-olah kita adalah teman Serafall." Ucap Katerea masih dengan nada sinis.

"Tapi kan kau memang temanku Katerea-chan."

"Hahh apa aku tidak salah dengar, setelah kau merebut posisi Leviathan dariku kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu temanku. Jangan bercanda."

"Katerea-chan aku... akuu.."

"Jangan khawatir Serafall. Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu di tempat ini dan merebut sendiri titel Leviathan itu darimu." Ucap Katerea sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir didepan bermaksud menyerang Serafall.

 ** _Duarrr_**

Terdengar suara ledakan hasil serangan Katerea dan itu menghacurkan sebagian besar ruangan pertemuan.

"Wow wow jangan terlalu terburu-buru iblis-chan." Ucap Azazel ditengah kepulan asap hasil serangan Katerea. Untung dirinya cepat menciptakan sihir perlindungan di depannya.

"Azazel kau selalu saja mencampuri urusan orang lain." Desis Katerea melihat sosok yang menahan serangannya.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya, kalian urus saja portal sihir itu." Ucap Azazel kepada yang lain lalu melihat kearah portal sihir yang ada di luar bangunan tempat pertemuan.

Tanpa babibu Azazel langsung melesat kearah Katerea yang berada didepannya. Melihat Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh itu datang menyerang kearah Katerea langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Terjadi pertarungan adu jotos antara mereka saat ini, pertarungan mereka cukup imbang sebelum tiba-tiba Azazel mengeluarkan Light Spear ditangannya dan dilemparkan kearah Katerea.

 ** _Duarr_**

Suara Light Spear Azazel mengenai tubuh Katerea, walaupun hal itu tidak membuat luka yang serius ditubuh Katerea tapi itu cukup untuk membuat kesal Katerea.

"Sialan kau Azazel." Desis Katerea setelah menerima Light Spear Azazel.

Mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya Katerea pun langsung melesat terbang keatas lalu di ikut Azazel yang juga sudah mengeluarkan sayap gagaknya.

 ** _Dum! Duarr! Donn!_**

Dari langit suara menggema terdengar jelas, diserta dengan cahaya menyilaukan. Duatas nampak Azazel dan Katerea terus saling menyerang dan bertahan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Azazel membuat sejumlah Light Spear yang hampir seukuran tubuhnya dan melemparnya ke arah Katerea. Melihat hal itu Katerea mengeluarkan beberapa lapis lingkaran sihir pertahanan dan memblokir serangan cahaya. Jika dilihat area sekolah mendapat kerusakan hebat disana sini sebagai dampak pertarungan mereka itu.

Sungguh diluar dugaan, Katerea yang notabene hanya iblis berdarah murni mampu menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Azazel. Bahkan diapun sesekali dapat membalas serangan kepada Azazel.

Merasa mulai terdesak Katerea mengambil botol kecil dari kantong sakunya, dia menelan sesuatu yang sepertinya mirip ular hitam kecil dari dalam botol. Dalam sekejap ruang bergetar dengan kuat, dan gelombang kekuatan menerjang seluruh wilayah sekolah.

Entah apa yang ditelan Katerea itu sehingga bisa membuat kekuatan sihirnya bertambah dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan. Energi yang hampir setara dengan Sirzechs dan Serafall yang notabene adalah Maou saat ini.

Melihat hal itu Azazel tidak tinggal diam, dia menembakkan Light Spear tak terhitung jumlahnya ke arah Katerea. Namun semuanya lenyap dengan mudah hanya dengan Katerea mengibaskan tangannya.

Melihat serangan menghilang Azazel agak terkejut, tiba-tiba saja serangan tak terduga menghantam Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh itu dari samping.

 ** _Duarrrr!!!_**

 **Change Scane**

Beralih ke gedung dekat Kuoh Akademi, nampak dua sosok berbeda gender sedang melihat pertempuran yang terjadi di area Kuoh Akademi.

"Jadi kapan kita ikut kesana." Tanya wanita berambut putih panjang kepada pemuda disampingnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, jika berdasarkan informasi Zetsu akan ada hal yang lebih menarik setelah ini." Balas sosok pemuda itu diiringi dengan senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

 **.**

Beralih sebentar ke tempat Issei dan Rias, mereka telah berhasil menyelamatkan Gesper. Ternyata tidak hanya di sekitar luar area Kuoh Akademi tetapi para penyihir juga berada di dekat ruangan tempat Gesper disembunyikan. Tapi untunglah Issei dapat menyelamatkannya tepat waktu sebelum Gesper kehabisan energi.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ketempat pertemuan Issei, sepertinya ada hal besar yang terjadi disana." Ucap Rias kepada Issei setelah menyelamatkan Gesper.

Kondisi Gesper sendiri saat ini dirinya hanya pingsan karena kelelahan setelah membantu Issei melawan para penyihir yang tersisa disana.

"Baik Boucho, kita harus kembali segera kesana dan membantu mereka." Balas Issei sambil menggendong Gesper dipunggungnya.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan antara Azazel dan Katerea, saat ini keadaan berbalik dimana Azazel sedang digempur habis-habisan oleh serangan sihir Katerea. Karena kekuatan sihir Katerea yang tiba-tiba meningkat membuat Azazel kuwalahan menahan serangan itu.

"Saaa sudah cukup main-mainnya, saatnya serius." Suara Azazel lantang sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pisau kecil dari dalam sakunya.

"Apa kau sudah putus asa Azazel si Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh hingga mengeluarkan pisau kecil itu untuk melawanku." Teriak Katerea saat melihat lawan malah mengeluarkan pisau kecil untuk melawannya.

"Kau akan tau saat aku sudah menghajarmu Katerea."

"Haah mana mungkin, dengan bantuan ular dari Ophis yang aku telan tadi kau tak mungkin menang melawanku."

"Cih, jadi ular kecil yang kau telan tadi kau dapatkan dari si keparat Ophis itu?."

Mendengar perkataan Azazel, Katerea pun tersenyum meremehkan karena dirinya merasa berada diatas angin pada pertarungan kali ini.

"Ya, dialah Naga yang memiliki kekuatan tak terhingga. Demi penataan ulang dunia, aku meminjam sedikit kekuatannya. Berkat itulah aku bisa bertarung denganmu. Mungkin juga aku bisa mengalahkan Sirzechs dan Michael. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang idiot sama sepertimu."

"Hahh kau terlalu sombong iblis kecil. Akan kutunjukkan hasil penelitianku selama ini." Ucap Azazel sambil mengacungkan ujung pisau ke arah Katerea.

"Sebagai penggila Secred Gear, aku sudah banyak melakukan percobaan demi percobaan untuk membuat replikanya, walau hampir semua cuma menjadi sampah. Ku akui **Tuhan** sungguh hebat dalam menciptakan Secred Gear. Namun karena kematian- **Nya** , hal itu menciptakan keerroran yang mengacaukan keseimbangan dunia seperti munculnya _Longinus_ dan _Balance Breaker_. Yahh tapi hal itulah yang membuat Secred Gear begitu menarik untuk diteliti." Bersamaan dengan ucapannya pisau yang Azazel pegang berubah bentuknya, bagian bagiannya terpisah dan memancarkan cahaya.

"Mu-mustahil A-azazel—" Ucap Katerea tidak percaya.

Disekitar tubuhnya muncul sekelebat bayangan, sang Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh melafalkan sebuah kata yang biasa didengar dari pengguna Secred Gear.

" **Balance Break**."

Wilayah di sekitar Azazel tertutupi oleh cahaya seketika, usai cahaya padam nampak Azazel berdiri sambil mengenakan armor yang berkilau berwarna keemasan dan berbentuk seperti Naga.

 ** _Brettt_**

Suara kedua belas sayap hitam legam membentang dari punggungnya diiringi dengan bulu-bulu hitam bertebaran di sekelilingnya. Armor emas yang mirip seperti Naga itu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. Tubuh Azazel kini dilengkapi dengan armor Naga dan Light Spear raksasa di tangannya. Aura khas naga menguar dari armor naga itu begitu terasa menyelimuti Area Kuoh Akademi.

"Inilah hasil penelitianku selama ini. Aku menamainya **_Downfall Dragon Spear_** , dan dalam kondisi Balance Breaker bernama **_Downfall Dragon Spear Armor_** , saa bisa kita lanjutkan Katerea." Ucap Azazel dengan wajah serius.

"I-itu itu kekuatan Naga bu-bukan, darimana kau mendapatkannya Malaikat Jatuh sialan." Teriak Katerea masih tak percaya.

"Ya dan aku hanya menyegel Gigantis Dragon Fafnir kedalam Sacred Gear buatanku ini. Aku menyalinnya dari Sacred Gear dua Heavenly Dragon. Dia merupakan salah satu dari _Five Great Dragon Kings_."

"Azazel meskipun kau memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu, kau tidak mungkin mengalahkanku." Ucap Katerea mencoba memprovokasi Azazel. Diiringi dengan aura hitam kebiruan menutupi tubuh Katerea.

"Akulah yang merupakan keturunan Leviathan sejati, Katerea Leviathan. Aku takkan kalah dari Malaikat Jatuh sialan sepertimu!." Teriak Katerea.

"Kemarilah iblis kecil." Ucap Azazel meremehkan.

"Jangan meremehkan aku!." Katerea dengan aura ekstra besar yang menguar di tubuhnya terbang melesat kearah Azazel dalam kecepatan tinggi. Azazel meresponnya dengan mengibaskan tombak cahaya yang ia pegang.

 ** _Zwunggg!!!_**

Dalam sekejap darah segar mengucur dari tubuh Katerea, dia jatuh tersungkur diatas tanah. Jika dilihat tanah terbelah sangat jauh di belakang Katerea akibat dari serangan Azazel. 'Sungguh luar biasa, kekuatan yang hebat' batin semua orang yang melihat serangan Azazel itu. Sepertinya pertarungan hampir berakhir sebelum tiba-tiba lengan Katerea berubah menyerupai tentakel.

Tentakel itu mengarahkan ke tangan Azazel dan langsung membungkus tangannya, lalu disertai dengan munculnya pola aneh ditubuh Katerea. Merasa dirinya terancam Azazel berusaha melepaskan tentakel itu tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Percuma kau melepaskannya Azazel, teknik ini tidak dapat dihentikan dan kau akan ikut mati bersamaku." Ucap Katerea melihat Azazel masih mecoba lepas dari teknik miliknya.

 ** _Crasshhh_**

"Jangan bercanda, mati saja sendiri bodoh." Ucap Azazel sambil memotong tangannya sendiri.

"K-kau memotong tanganmu se-sendiri." Ucap Katerea tak percaya.

"Setidaknya kuberikan tanganku untukmu."

 ** _Duarrr_**

Tubuh Katerea meledak lalu menjadi abu setelah Azazel melemparkan Light Spear yang merupakan musuh alami kaum iblis kearah yang sekarat.

Setelah kematian Katerea karena serangan Light Spearnya, tiba-tiba Armor Azazel mulai lepas dang menghilang. Sepertinya dia tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang hilang satu.

"Hahh jadi ini sudah batasnya ya, sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak menelitinya lagi. Semoga kau betah denganku Fafnir." Ucapnya sambil mencium benda yang mirip seperti belian ditangannya.

Belum sempat Azazel pergi dari sana tiba-tiba muncul sebuah serangan dari arah belakangnya, dan itu tepat mengenai punggungnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Vali!, apa kau mencoba membelot." Ucap Azazel melihat siapa sosok yang menyerangnya.

"Sepertinya dikubu ini lebih menyenangkan Azazel, dimana aku dapat bertarung dengan orang kuat sesukaku."

"Jadi kau juga ingin melawanku Vali **Lucifer**." Desis Azazel diakhiri dengan tekanan pada kata Lucifer.

"Ahh jadi kau sudah tau ne Azazel. Untuk tawaran bertarung mungkin tidak kuterima, kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku saat ini karena kau sedang terluka. Sebenarnya aku ingin melawan Sekiryutei disana itu, tetapi dia terlalu lemah saat ini jadi ya sudahlah." Ucap Vali meremehkan sambil melihat kearah Issei yang barusan datang bergabung dengan para pemimpin fraksi.

"A-apa Lucifer, kenapa kau menyembunyikannya Azazel." Terdengar suara Sirzech dari arah belakang berjalan menghampiri Azazel bersama dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah menghacurkan portal sihir milik para penyihir dan bahkan menghabisi penyihir yang tersisa dari pembantaian Vali.

"Ahh bukan itu maksudku Sirzech, aku saja baru tahu tadi sebelum pertemuan. Jadi Vali apa kau bergabung dengan Chaos Brigade." Balas Azazel kepada Sirzech lalu bertanya ke Vali untuk sekedar memastikan.

"Hahaha tentu mengapa tidak, disana banyak orang kuat yang bisa ku ajak bertarung."

Setelah Vali mengucapkan itu, muncul robekan dimensi disampingnya dan memunculkan sosok gadis kecil berambut hitam dari dalamnya.

"Jadi sudah selesai Vali." Tanya saat tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari robekan dimensi dan berdiri disamping Vali.

"Ya Ophis, kita bisa pergi sekarang lagi pula iblis wanita itu sudah kalah."

Semua terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh Vali, sang Ouroboros Dragon Ophis muncul di depan mereka memperkuat bahwa Chaos Brigade ada organisasi yang patut diwaspadai.

"Hnn sesuai perkiraanku." Ucap sang Naga ketidak batasan itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Yahh sudah ku prediksi hasilnya akan begini, walaupun sudah kau beri ularmu tetap saja untuk malawan ketiga fraksi bukanlah hal yng mudah."

"Ayo Vali kita pergi." Kedatangan Ophis tak bukan hanya untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

"Neee kau terburu-buru sekali Ojou-chan."

TBC

Muehehehe halo halo halo bali lagi sama ane, terima kasih ya yg udah mau baca fic gaje ane. Maap maap nihh klo scane battle Azazel Katerea agak aneh, jujur we kurang bisa bikin scane battle jadi ya seadanya aja.

Buat yg udah mau review ane ucapin terima kasih juga hal itu bikin ane jadi semangat buat cepet update :v

Balasan Review :

• **aulshi** : kenapa gan, aneh ya? :v

• **yogakelana771** : nihh dah lanjut.

• **guest** : lumayan apa gan u,u

• **KING.GAPra** : Thanks dah mau review, ni dah lanjut :v

• **TEGAR - KUN** : baru kepikiran buat lanjut soalnya, ahh klo itu tergantung we sibuk nggaknya gan. Thanks dah review.

• **Fi.BijiBapakKauPecah** : Juubi hmm ntahlah :v nehh dah lanjut bapack #SalamBijiLovers u,u

• **nanairo** : iya nihh, siapp thanks dah mau review u,u

• **Fi.ShinGorilla** : gimana pak caranya, kasih tau dong. Gajah teros yg dicarii u,u

• **Natha Scarlet** : wahh klo itu tergantung RL, tpi klo untuk ramaikan FI siaplhhh :v

• **crashing1909** : ahh klo itu masih rahasia, besok bakal ada flashbacknya kok tunggu aja, thanks udah mau review u,u

Dahhh gitu aja balasan dari we, dann see you next chap...


End file.
